Broken Rules
by Golden Gypsy
Summary: Two girls, Jade a pickpocket and Angel, join up with the newsies in the hopes of earning money honestly. But can anyone save the boys from Jade's explosive temper? Their rescuer comes in the form of a boy who has the exact same temper as Jade...uh oh...
1. Rules Were Made Ta Be Broken

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Ummmmmm, yeah, this is my first story so if you wanna flame me I don't mind but please try and be a little nice to me!!! *sniff* I worked so hard at this!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Rules Were Made Ta Be Broken*  
  
The girl sat on the curb of the street, expressionless, intently watching the people walk down the street with her cloudy green eyes. She took a long drag out of her cigarette and gained a disapproving glare from her companion, seated beside her.  
  
From a passerby's perspective they would have appeared to be polar opposites.  
  
One smoking a cigarette and slouching on the dirty sidewalk, with tan skin and long straight raven black hair that was unkempt and captivating eyes that read your every movement and instantly knew what you were thinking, instantly knew how you were about to move.  
  
They were like a cat's, alert and defiant, though looking perpetually bored with the world.  
  
The other person was sitting up straight, with clean hands, her white- blond hair that matched her pale complexion pulled into a flawless ponytail and her old clothes, though rather ratty, (AN: hee hee, rather ratty, illiteration!) were spotless.  
  
She had warm blue eyes that made you feel welcome and comfortable, they held none of the predatory features of her friend's.  
  
So imagine a person's surprise when they found out that the two girls were related, in fact, were twins. But given a more careful look over it could be noticed that the two girls looked as if they had been made of the exact same mold, but in different colors.  
  
Both, however, were dressed similarly. The green eyed one wore a dark green short sleeve shirt over brown pants and a black under shirt while the blue eyed one wore a dark blue button down short sleeve shirt over brown pants and a white undershirt.  
  
The light haired one spoke, softly, yet with the voice of a mother reprimanding a small child, "Youse know Ise hate it when ya smoke, Jade."  
  
"Ise know, Angel," her dark haired twin, Jade, replied with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Dey're bad for ya," Angel retorted, taking the cigarette from Jade's hand and throwing it on the street, extinguishing it with the heel of her shoe.  
  
"Ise had ta pay for dat!" Jade hissed, punching Angel lightly in the arm.  
  
"So stop buying dem an' poof! Problem solved," Angel exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we'se discuss dis latah? 'Cause Ise tink Ise see an' easy target headin' our way."  
  
"Really? Wheah?" Angel asked, her eyes darting about the crowded street.  
  
"Dat one, right dere. See 'im? E's da one wit da fancy shmancy suit on," Jade whispered, pointing at a well dressed gentleman who was walking hurridly through the large multitude of people.  
  
"Ise got 'im, so youse can jist stay heah," Jade said, standing up.  
  
She made her way through the throng of people trying to look unsuspicious. When she was right next to the man she "accidentally" tripped and her hand "accidentally" quickly made its way in an out of the guy's pocket.  
  
Smirking, Jade sauntered back over to Angel, her job being done.  
  
"Did youse get it?" Angel questioned looking up when Jade was beside her.  
  
"What do youse tink?" Jade asked smugly before throwing a small brown leather wallet into Angel's lap.  
  
Angel opened it up and flipped to the place where the bills were kept.  
  
"Five bucks," she said discontentedly. "Five bucks an' thoity cents," she corrected, after looking into the change pouch.  
  
"What's da mattah wit youse?" Asked Jade, when she saw her sister's look of unhappiness.  
  
"Youse know wat do mattah is, Jade. It's wrong an youse know it," Angel replied crossly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Angel, youse know we gotta eat," Jade said sighing, resuming her place beside her twin.  
  
"Yeah, but couldn't we'se get a job, or sometin?" Angel mumbled.  
  
"Yuck. Youse mean ta tell me dat youse want to woik in one a dose terrible factories twelve hours a day, seven days a week? Besides, dis pays bettah."  
  
"But one a dese days we'se gonna get caught, Jade, an' I don't wanna go to da refuge!" Angel said pouting.  
  
"We'se ain't gonna get caught, an' we'se ain't evah goin to da refuge, okay?"  
  
Angel just looked at Jade and sighed.  
  
"Ise wish mom an' dad were heah," Angel murmured.  
  
Jades expression hardened and her eyes turned cold.  
  
"Don't youse evah talk about mom an' day, do youse heah me?! Nevah!" Jade screamed at her sister before tearing off down the street and stopping to sit on a bench after she had run for a good ten minutes.  
  
Angel looked after her sister and sighed again, tears welling up behind her big blue eyes. But stubbornly she held them back and slowly marched off in the direction Jade had taken, knowing that her sister just needed to cool off.  
  
Meanwhile Jade sat unmoving on the hard wooden bench, her arms folded across her chest in a subconscious sign of calmness and toughness. Her face betrayed no sign of what she was thinking and she looked as nothing more than a tough street rat who could probably beat the crap out of anyone.  
  
That was basically how it was, too. Jade was short, measuring at just about 5' 3", but she was strong, though not nearly as strong as some of the guys she had fought before.  
  
Her strength was clear just from the muscles visible on her arms where her short sleeve shirt did not cover them. Wiry and lean she was also fast, which was her main advantage in a fight.  
  
A guy could charge at her and if he landed a punch she would probably be out cold. But the point is that he had to land the punch.  
  
Jade, however, could dart around and hit the guy fifty times in fifty different pressure points before he had time to blink, much less block. She knew that speed was everything in a fight, and she had speed.  
  
At the moment, though, fighting was far from her thoughts. What happened to be running through her brain was how irritating it was to her when her sister was sentimental.  
  
Angel was a kind, sweet and caring person, hence the nickname. The only thing that could get her angry was when anyone would dare break her one and only rule: Never, ever, hurt Jade.  
  
Jade, on the other hand, had an explosive temper that flared when she was frustrated, sick, tired, in a bad mood, in a good mood, unhappy, okay, so basically it flared whenever someone did something she didn't like.  
  
But, similar to Angel, the thing that made her the angriest was when someone did something to Angel that Angel didn't like. In fact, Angel was constantly defending people they ran into on the streets from Jade, who was always up for a fight.  
  
Okay, back to what Jade was thinking about. (AN: can't you see how easily side tracked I am?) Jade hated it when her sister got all mushy and weepy over their dead parents.  
  
Everyone knew it was against the rules of the street to cry. It showed you had a weakness. And weaknesses weren't allowed.  
  
Jade was well learned in the rules of the street, while Angel had spent her life being protected from them, mostly by Jade.  
  
Jade never cried, never showed any emotion that showed a weakness. She never bothered to hold back her tears because she never had any.  
  
"When you are stripped of all your possessions there few things that you have left in the world. They are pride, honor, and respect. They are these things only, and don't you ever forget it," a voice echoed in Jade's mind.  
  
Jade snorted in disgust as she thought of the voice's words. What does honor get youse in New York? It coitenly ain't money or food, dat's foah shoah.  
  
Her entire existence was based on the principles that she was taught by street life. She reviewed them in her head as she sat there.  
  
Number one: No weaknesses, no emotions. You are not allowed to feel anything like guilt or pain or fear.  
  
Number two: Learn to control what is reflected in your eyes and in your stance. Show nothing.  
  
Number three: Never back down from a fight, it is more honorable to lose than to run. It gains you more respect and more practice in fighting.  
  
Number four: Never do anything that is not for your own personal gain.  
  
Jade pulled out a cigarette and lit it while thinking of how she had breached one of the rules. She would protect Angel with her life, and that was in specific violation of never doing anything that was not for your own personal gain.  
  
Oh, well, rules were made ta be broken, Jade thought, settling back into a more comfortable position and waiting for Angel to find her.  
  
  
  
AN: You know you want to review!!! You know you do!!!!! So press that button or I will be very sad…*sniff* see? You made me cry….WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! J/K just review, pwitty pweaz? 


	2. Dis Is Really Gonna Suck

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of my story!! By the way, I hate my title so if any of you have some suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. Thanx and read on!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*Dis Is Really Gonna Suck*  
  
  
  
While Angel made her way to where Jade was she accidentally bumped into someone, almost falling on the ground.  
  
"Oh, sorry miss," the boy said. Holding out a paper he added, "Buy a pape?"  
  
Angel looked at the boy. He had a black cowboy hat on and a red bandana tied around his neck and Angel raised her eyebrows at the noticeably un-New York garb. (AN: I wonder who it could be….)  
  
"Shoah," she said, reaching into her pocket to grab a penny from the stolen wallet.  
  
"Tanks," the boy said before tipping his hat and turning to another customer.  
  
Angel looked down at the paper and chewed her lip, deep in thought, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
She reached the bench where Jade was sitting and sat down beside her, still looking over the paper.  
  
"Whatcha got dere, Angel," Jade asked, motioning to the paper.  
  
"Nuttin. I jist bought it from dat guy over dere," Angel replied pointing to the newsie with the cowboy hat.  
  
"Anyting interestin in it?" Jade asked, grabbing the paper and reading the headlines.  
  
"Not really, 'cept foah da one about da two goils dat got sent to da refuge foah pick pocketin'," Angel said nonchalantly.  
  
"Really? Wheah is it?" Jade questioned, flipping through the paper, looking for the story. Then all of the sudden something clicked in her mind.  
  
"Hey, wait a second…." She murmured, looking over at Angel who had a totally blank expression on her face.  
  
"Dats not funny," Jade grumbled, swatting Angel with the paper while Angel started cracking up.  
  
"Youse-youse should 'ave seen yoah face when ya realized what Ise was talkin about," Angel gasped out between laughs.  
  
Jade folded her arms across her chest and looked the other way, turning her back on Angel and scowling.  
  
"Hey, Jade," Angel called, tapping Jade lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Jade growled, turning around to face her sister.  
  
"Ise know a way dat we'se could make money honestly, widout getting sent to da refuge."  
  
"Ise already told ya, Ise ain't goin ta woik in no factory," Jade said forcefully.  
  
"Ise ain't talkin about woikin in a factory. In fact, youse even get ta woik outside in dis job. An' 'cept for getting up oily youse get yoah own hours," Angel said persuasively. (AN: okay. Now just tell me you didn't see this coming.)  
  
Jade looked at her sister hard, looking into her eyes and, finding no lie, said, "Okay, youse got me listenin. Go on."  
  
"We'se could sell papahs!" Angel said excitedly, tearing the paper out of Jade's hand.  
  
"Youse want us ta become newsies???!!!" Jade exclaimed, "Did youse hit yoah head when Ise wasn't lookin or sumptin?"  
  
"Naw, Jade, Ise is serious. Ise is tired of takin everyone elses cash. We need ta earn our own," Angel said, trying to coerce Jade into agreeing.  
  
Eyeing the paper as if it were a demon Jade spat out, "Fine. We'se'll try it. But only try it. An' if Ise don't like it den Ise is leavin an' youse can stay or come wid me."  
  
"Deal," said Angel happily.  
  
"So when do we'se start an' wheah do we'se start?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Ummmm…. Well, it's to late ta start taday, but we'se is pretty close to da lodgin house wheah da othah newsies stay, so when it's time ta toin in we'se can go dere an' ask someone ta show us da ropes," Angel answered.  
  
"Why don't we'se jist go now?"  
  
"'Cause all a da newsies are out sellin dere papes, dat's why."  
  
"Oh," said Jade dully, wondering why she hadn't thought of that. "So what do we'se do until den?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno. Let's jist kinda wander aroun a little bit, maybe 'ead ovah ta Central Park," Angel answered.  
  
"Okay, shoah," Jade said while standing up and cracking her back.  
  
The two girls walked slowly towards Central Park, one with hopes of leading at least a semi-honest life on her mind, and the other with thoughts like "Dis is really gonna suck."  
  
  
  
AN: Thanx and stay tuned for the next chapter….now I just have to go right it. Please, please, please review!!! I'll be very happy if you review!!! You know you want to!!!! Press the button!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	3. Jade Da Professional Thief

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Yay!!!!! I got three whole reviews!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! *cries* I'm so happy!!!  
  
Fast: spit-shakes. Hi!! I'm glad I finally got the nerve to write this, and I'm happy to be part of the club. Hope you keep liking my story!!  
  
Flora, Pocket, and Duchess : I'm glad you liked my disclaimer!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*Jade Da Professional Thief*  
  
  
  
Night fell softly over the city of New York. Lights turned off in houses, mothers told bedtime stories, fathers counted their days earnings, and two small figures made their way to the Manhattan newsboys lodging house.  
  
They made a comical pair. One was practically singing and the other was muttering incoherently, though the occasional curse could be heard, while dragging her feet.  
  
"C'mon, Jade. It won't be dat bad," Angel said reassuringly.  
  
"Dat's what youse tink," Jade whined, glaring at her twin.  
  
Angel just rolled her eyes and opened the front door to the lodging house, stepping aside so Jade could walk in first.  
  
Jade sent her grinning sister one more death glare and lightly stepped over the thresh hold into the LH's small front room.  
  
Boldly she strode up to the graying old man standing behind the front desk.  
  
"How much per night?" She demanded, purposely trying to look mean.  
  
"The first night is free, and then it's five cents for every night after. But I assume you know that only newsies can stay here?" The man asked, obviously unperturbed by Jade's attitude.  
  
"We'se know," Angel said softly, putting up her hand to cut off Jade from saying anything that would get them permanently kicked out.  
  
"Alright, then," the man said kindly, smiling at Angel, "Let me get Jack for you and he'll find you two a bunk upstairs where you can sleep. And I'm sure he would be happy to get someone to show you the ropes tomorrow."  
  
"Tanks, but no tanks-" Jade started.  
  
"Dat would be very helpful, tanks," Angel said, cutting of Jade once again.  
  
"By the way, I'm Kloppman," said the man before yelling up the stairs, "Jack! Got you a couple of new recruits down here!"  
  
"Alright, alright, Ise hear ya," a voice called from upstairs, shortly followed by lots of footsteps, as some of the newsies wanted to see what all the yelling was about.  
  
Jack made his way down the stairs and when he saw the girls he raised his eyebrows in surprise, but quickly regained his composure and the eyebrows went back down.  
  
Jade, though, noticed his reaction and realized that her and Angel were probably the only two girl newsies.  
  
"Hi. Ise Jack Kelly, but youse can also call me cowboy," Jack said extending his hand, thinking that the two girls probably wouldn't go for the whole spit-shake thing, all the while ignoring Jade's snort of controlled laughter at his nickname.  
  
"'Ello. Ise Angel," said Angel warmly shaking with Jack, "Ise bought a pape from youse taday, but Ise don' know if youse remembah."  
  
"An' how could I forget when such a pretty ting like yoahself buys a pape from me?" Jack said smiling.  
  
Jade coughed and Jack faced her, "An' who is dis?" He asked.  
  
"Jade da professional thief, at yoah soivice," Jade said sweeping her arm in a law dramatic bow.  
  
"Yeah, well, stealin gets ya kicked outta da lodgin house, so make shoah yoah hands stay outta everyone elses pockets, doll face," Jack said sternly.  
  
Jade, looking ready to kill Jack for calling her doll face, lunged forward about to punch him when Angel grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Jack raised his eyebrows again in shock and wondered what is wid dis goil?  
  
"Youse evah call me doll face again an' ise'll soak ya 'til youse can' walk," Jade growled threateningly, struggling violently against Angel's grip.  
  
A moment later, satisfied that Jade wouldn't attack Jack (AN: Attack Jack…rhyming is fun…) Angel let go of her arm and whispered in Jack's ear, "youse'll have ta excuse her, it's around dat time, if youse know what Ise mean."  
  
Clearing his throat Jack said, "Yeah, Ise get ya," and, gesturing to the newsies behind him, "Dis heah is Kid Blink," the one with the patch over his eye smiled at Angel and sort of waved apprehensively at Jade, who was still fuming.  
  
"An' Ise Mush," said, well, Mush, before Jack could introduce him.  
  
"Da rest of da boys are upstairs, so come wid me an' Ise'll introduce ya," Jack said before turning and walking up the steps.  
  
The girls followed behind the three boys and Angel swatted Jade in the arm saying, "Don' try an soak any of 'em dis time. I wan' ta make some friends, not enemies! An so far youse ain't bein very 'elpful!"  
  
Jade glared at her in response. When the girls entered the bunkroom they were met with a few cat calls and a lot of friendly, if not over enthusiastic, greetings.  
  
The noise, however, was silenced when Jack waved his hand in the air and called for everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright, boys, dis heah is Angel," Jack started, motioning towards Angel, "An' dis 'is 'er friend Jade."  
  
"Actually," Angel said tugging gently on Jack's arm, "We'se is twins."  
  
About twenty mouths dropped open simultaneously.  
  
"Youse is twins??!!" Those twenty mouths yelled in unison.  
  
"Yeah, youse got a problem wid it?" Jade yelled at the boys. She started forward as if to charge at some of them but was stopped by Angel's arm.  
  
"Nah, no one's got a problem wid it, okay?" Jack said, holding his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner.  
  
"Yeah, whatevah," Jade grumbled, and was soon hit in the arm by Angel.  
  
"Ise said be polite!" Angel whispered to her.  
  
"Whenevah youse two are done talkin' Ise will introduce da rest a da guys to ya," Jack said, more to Angel than to Jade, whom he just didn't feel very comfortable standing near, much less talking to.  
  
"Yeah, we'se is done," said Angel.  
  
"Alright den. Dis is Racetrack, but everybody calls 'im Race, an' dere's Specs, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Bumlets, Dutchy, Crutchy, Boots, Snoddy, Swifty, Itey, Jake, Snitch, Pie Eater, Duck an' Goose, de're twins too, an' youse've already met Blink an' Mush," Jack said in one big breath. The boys all either nodded, smiled, or waved when Jack said their name.  
  
Duck and Goose, the youngest members of the LH both waved at the same time so neither Jade nor Angel knew which was which, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference, considering they were identical.  
  
"Dose will be yoah beds ovah dere," Jack said, pointing to a bunk that was next to Blink's. (AN: I know, I know, I think that was the bunk that Mush was in, but bear with me here. I'm not gonna go re-watch the entire movie just to figure out where some open bunks were.)  
  
Jade and Angel made their way over to the beds and Jade quickly climbed on the top one, so she would get it before Angel.  
  
Angel stuck her tongue out in response and Jade just smirked at her, her smile saying "I win, you lose, nyah nyah nyah nyah."  
  
"Lights out in twenty minutes!" Kloppman yelled up the stairs. A few boys grumbled but most just resumed the conversations or poker games they had become engaged in after Jade and Angel had been introduced.  
  
"Hey, ah, either a youse two play pokah?" Race asked, after he walked over beside where the girls were sitting on their beds.  
  
He seemed to be mainly talking to Angel, a little afraid of getting punched if he tried to strike up a conversation with Jade.  
  
"Ise happen ta be da queen a pokah, tank ya very much," Jade said smugly, while Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, den would youse be up foah a little game?" Race questioned returning her look with one of his own.  
  
"Ise would love ta," Jade said hopping down off her bed.  
  
Oh well, thought Angel, At least she's bein' friendly.  
  
Jade sat down next to Blink on the floor and race sat beside her. Mush was also playing in the game and he was sitting next to Blink and Race. (AN: Well, duh, cuz they're playing in a circle).  
  
Race dealt the first hand. A little voice started calculating strategies in Jade's head.  
  
Okay, she thought, 'e dealt five cards to each playah, so da game is five card draw. Ise 'ave two aces, two fives an' a seven. Get rid a da seven.  
  
When Race put down three cents into the middle Jade said, "Ise'll see youse an raise ya two."  
  
Race maintained his poker face but his eyebrows raised ever so slightly and Jade inwardly grinned.  
  
"Alright," he said, putting in two more cents.  
  
He was bluffing, and Jade could tell. He took too long in getting the pennies to add to the middle. To Jade at least it was obvious that he was trying to decide whether or not to fold.  
  
'E chose wrong, Jade thought cockily, though nothing showed through in her expression or position.  
  
Blink added five pennies into the middle and Mush folded with a sigh. "Ise nevah win," he said dejectedly.  
  
Race put down three of his cards and picked up three more from the deck. After him Jade put down her seven and picked up one more. Trying hard not to smile, she kept her face a stony mask.  
  
Blink put down four of his cards and picked up four more. Jade almost snickered when she saw his face fall a teeny bit.  
  
These guys are so easy ta read! She thought excitedly.  
  
Race, still trying to bluff his way out of losing, placed three more pennies into the pile. Jade, putting in three also, said, "Ise'll call."  
  
Blink looked from Race to Jade and from Jade to Race before putting his cards face down and saying, "Ise'll fold."  
  
"Alright, den," said Jade, "Lay down yoah hand."  
  
"Youse don' have ta tell me what ta do," said Race putting his cards down face up. "Two pair," he said triumphantly.  
  
"Aw, youse is good," Jade said pouting and Race's grin grew larger, "But," here Race's smile lessened considerably, "Youse ain't good enough."  
  
Jade lay down her hand.  
  
"Full house, tree aces an a pair of fives" she said in a gloating tone while she collected her winnings.  
  
Race scowled and Jade said in a condescending voice, "Oh be a good sport."  
  
Jade made her way over to her bed, and mindful that a lot of the boys were watching her, slowly took off her over shirt revealing her no sleeve black undershirt beneath it.  
  
Lets just say that a couple of people *cough* any boy thirteen or above *cough* looked a little disappointed. Leaving her pants on Jade climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Depositing the money that Jade had dumped into her lap into the stolen wallet, Angel reached up and put it beneath Jade's pillow.  
  
Even though Jack had said stealing wasn't allowed, she still wanted to be careful, just in case, and she knew that Jade was a lighter sleeper than her.  
  
Just as she was about to curl up and fall asleep, lights out was in five minutes anyway, Blink walked over to her bunk.  
  
"Hey, Ise was jist wonderin' but, ah, how old are youse two?" He asked, hoping that Jade wasn't awake because he didn't want his head bitten off for asking a simple question.  
  
"Fourteen an' a half," Angel answered, "How old are all a youse," she asked, sitting up in bed. She had left her over shirt on, much to the disappointment of many of the guys.  
  
"Well, Ise is almost fifteen an' so are Race an' Mush, an' most a da othah guys, but Jack ovah dere toined fifteen a month or two ago," Blink replied, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh," Angel said, about to lay back down when she noticed Blink's apprehensive glances toward Jade's bed.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Angel said, "She jist takes some getting' used to. But aftah she's warmed up to ya she can be da greatest friend in da whole woild."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Blink said smiling, and glancing again, but with a little less caution, toward Jade.  
  
He turned around and climbed up to his bunk, taking off his over shirt and pants (AN: He was wearing long john thingies or whatever you want to call them so all you Blink fans stop drooling!!!), before crawling under the blanket just as Kloppman yelled lights out.  
  
"Goodnight, Angel," he said.  
  
"'Night, Blink," she replied sleepily, before yawning and falling into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
AN: Ha ha!!! I finished another chapter!! Aren't you all so proud? Now go on, push the little review button and tell me how proud you are, go on, it's not so hard. Please review!!! I'm begging you!!! And I'm rhyming too!!! 


	4. It Could Have Been Jealousy

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Okay everybody, welcome to chapter four! *bows* Ummmmm…. Not much to say here, so just read my frikkin' story!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*It Could Have Been Jealousy*  
  
  
  
The next morning the sleepy members of the Manhattan lodging house were woken loudly by Kloppman. Jade sat up in her bed and lazily stretched, yawning, trying to figure out where the heck she was.  
  
Oh great, Ise is in da lodging house, she thought, Ise was hoping dat it was a weird dream.  
  
She slowly climbed down from her bunk and "accidently" stepped on Angel, waking her up when Kloppman's voice had failed.  
  
"Huh? Whozzat? What time is it?" Angel mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"It's Jade, it's five thoity in da mornin', an' dis was yoah stupid idea so get da hell up!" Jade said, nudging her sister with her toe.  
  
"Alright, alright already, Ise up, Ise up," Angel grumbled, throwing the blanket off and standing up, suddenly realizing that her face was directly pressed up against someone's chest.  
  
"What's dis?" Angel asked poking the chest hard with her finger.  
  
"'Ay, dat hoit," said the owner of the chest swatting her hand away and grinning.  
  
"Huh?" Angel said, looking up into the face of none other than Blink. (AN: dun, dun, dun, dun).  
  
"Oh, sorry Blink," she mumbled moving to the side and heading over to the bathroom, where the newsies that were already up were getting ready for the day.  
  
"No problem," said Blink, still smiling at the fact that Angel looked like a zombie because of how not awake she was.  
  
Jade was already in the bathroom brushing her hair with a comb that she pulled out of her back pocket. When she saw Angel she smirked, and handing her twin the comb said, "Oh, an' look who decided to grace us wid her presence."  
  
"Youse is chippah dis mornin'," Angel said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Youse is dead lookin' dis mornin'," Jade countered, a scowl replacing her smile as she realized that she had been looking friendly.  
  
Ise can't afford ta make friends, Jade thought, we'se'll jist end up leavin' anyway, so it's not woith it. Besides, Ise got enough ta worry about lookin out fer Angel without tryin ta look out for friends too.  
  
Jack, though, noticed Jade's expression turn from happy to vicious and he had also heard her conversation with Angel.  
  
It's like she's poiposely tryin ta make everybody hate her, Jack thought, why would she want dat?  
  
Jack shook his head. He was probably just imagining things, it was early in the morning after all.  
  
"Okay youse guys," he yelled above the din of the washroom, "We'se gotta go or we'se'll be late for getting our papes!"  
  
The newsies quickly exited the LH, Jade and Angel in tow. When they reached the distribution office Jack made his way over to Angel and Jade.  
  
"Youse two are gonna sell wid me taday, so Ise can help ya get da hang of tings. Now we'se jist need ta get our papes. Do youse have enough money to get 'em, 'cause if not Ise can pay for ya taday an' youse can pay me back latah," Jack said as they waited in line for Mr. Weisel.  
  
"We'se can pay fer our own papes," Jade growled menacingly at him.  
  
Angel, on the contrary, smiled sweetly and said, "We'se have cash ta pay for our own papahs, tanks doe."  
  
"Yeah, no problem," said Jack eyeing Jade cautiously.  
  
When Jack was at the front of the line he slapped a half dollar coin on the table and said, "Mornin' Weasel, Ise'll have a hundred, like usual."  
  
Mr. Weisel glared at him as Morris counted out the newspapers before handing them to Jack underneath the iron bars.  
  
When Angel walked up to the counter Morris said "Hey dere sweetface, what's yoah name?"  
  
"Fifty papes, please," Angel whispered, putting a quarter on the counter, not meeting Morris's eye. He handed her the papers and made kissing lips at her as she walked over to where Jack was waiting.  
  
Jade, something, oddly enough, very seductive in her eyes, slinked up to the counter swaying her hips ever so slightly.  
  
"An' what's yoah name, handsome," she whispered, her voice throaty and low.  
  
"Morris," said Morris. (AN: that sounded really, really stupid…)  
  
"What was dat?" Jade asked in the same voice as before.  
  
"Morris," he repeated, pressing his face against the bars.  
  
Big mistake, thought Jade, as she grabbed his nose with her index and middle finger, pulling on it violently and smashing his face against the bars repeatedly.  
  
"If youse evah, evah, go an' try sometin wid my sistah Ise'll shove yoah head so fa up youah doity stinkin ass dat youse'll have ta drop yoah pants ta say hello. Youse got dat?" She demanded, slamming his face into the bars again.  
  
"Yes," Morris said hoarsely.  
  
"Ise can't hear ya," Jade hissed in a sing-songy voice, pulling his face forward again.  
  
"Yes!" Morris shouted.  
  
Smiling pleasantly Jade said, "Now dat wasn't so hard, was it, big boy? Ise'll take fifty papes."  
  
Morris glared and handed her the papers while all the newsies that had seen what had happened where laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Jade, youse didn't have ta do dat," Angel said quietly, when Jade walked up to her and Jack.  
  
"Course Ise did. 'E was a rotten son of a bitch an' 'e desoived it. Plus, no one gits away wid insultin' me family unharmed," Jade said reassuringly, throwing her arm across Angel's shoulders.  
  
Jack looked at Jade. Okay, he thought, Nevah, evah, insult Angel. Or make Jade mad, for dat mattah, he added as an after thought.  
  
"Now da foist ting youse gotta loin is dat no mattah what da headline is, dere's always a way ta make it sound bettah," Jack explained, leading the girls down a crowded street.  
  
"Lik, fer example, dis headline says dat da Mayor bought a new dog. Well, dat ain't no good," Jack said.  
  
He turned around, his back to Angel and Jade, when he held up his papers and yelled, "Mayor brings vicious beast intah da city! Mother's don't let yoah children outah yoah sight!"  
  
Several people wandered over, handing Jack a penny for a paper. Jade watched in amusement as some of the women held on tightly to their children's hands and looked around suspiciously.  
  
Taking one of her papers and waving it in the air Jade shouted, "Chief of police caught in steamy love nest!"  
  
About ten people came up to Jade and asked for a paper.  
  
"Where'd youse get dat from?" Asked Jack, searching the paper.  
  
"Ise jist made it up," Jade said shrugging.  
  
Sighing Jack said, "Youse can't jist totally make tings up, 'cause people'll come back an' demand fer a refund."  
  
"Dat's what youse tink," said Jade smugly, and, upon seeing one of her irate customers approach her, quietly added, "Watch dis."  
  
"I can't seem to find the story," the man said angrily.  
  
"Well, heah, Ise'll show ya where it is," said Jade, calmly taking the paper.  
  
"Well, look at dat!," she exclaimed in fake excitement, after looking through the paper, "It ain't dere. This heah pape is one in a million, sir, it's probably woith a fortune!"  
  
The man's eyes lit up in greed and he hastily grabbed the paper back from Jade's hand. Not even bothering to say anything more the man quickly walked away, casting his eyes about and looking as if he thought he was about to be mugged.  
  
"See?" said Jade, smiling and turning to Jack, "Piece of cake."  
  
"Yeah, well youse got lucky," said Jack, glaring at her, "Youse shouldn't do dat, it could get ya into a lot a trouble."  
  
"Youse don't need ta tell me what ta do, Cowboy," she said his name sarcastically and spat it out as if it were a curse.  
  
Angel, seeing that a fight was about to start intervened, stepping in the middle of the two and saying, "Lets jist sell our papes, 'kay? Ise wanna try an' sell some."  
  
Jack and Jade nodded at her and locked gazes in a silent war. Angel swatted them both on the arm and continued down the street, calling out headlines.  
  
Jade turned to Jack. Spitting in her hand and holding out it to him she said, "Truce."  
  
Giving her a surprised glance Jack spit in his own and shook hers.  
  
"Truce," he agreed, smiling.  
  
Dat don't mean nuttin, Jade reassured herself, youse just did it so Angel would get off yoah back.  
  
Three hours later Jack, Angel, and Jade had sold all of their papers.  
  
"Now what?" Jade asked Jack.  
  
"Now we'se meet go ta Tibby's. It's where me an' most a da othah boys go an' eat lunch. Are either a youse two hungry?" Jack asked, walking backwards so he could face them.  
  
"Starvin'," they both said in unison.  
  
Jack grinned and turned around, leading them toward the restaurant.  
  
When they arrived it was already packed with people, mostly newsies, and Jack walked in, holding the door open for Angel and Jade.  
  
There was a chorus of greetings, mostly directed at Jack, when he walked in behind the two girls. Making his way over to one of the larger tables he motioned for Jade and Angel to follow him.  
  
Seated at the table was (An: or is it 'seated at the table were' ?) Race, Blink, Mush, Skittery, Dutchy, Specs, and one newsie who the girls didn't recognize.  
  
"Well youse is coitenly popular wit da ladies now, Cowboy," the boy said, "Ain't youse gonna introduce me?"  
  
"Hawk, dis is Angel and Jade. Goils, dis heah is Hawk. 'E's from Brooklyn, one of Spot's 'little boids," Jack said.  
  
Hawk had short dark brown hair and weird yellow-brown eyes. He was slightly shorter than Jack, but he still towered above Jade and Angel.  
  
"Spot? Who is dat, somebody's dog?" Jade asked in contempt.  
  
"What was dat?" Hawk growled, standing up and slamming his fists down on the table menacingly, trying to stare down Jade. She just met his gaze, unblinking, though.  
  
"Hawk, youse'll have ta excuse Jade, she's a bit tired taday," said Jack, jabbing Jade in the ribs with his elbow, giving her a warning look.  
  
"Yeah. Shoah Kelly," Hawk said, still glaring at Jade but sitting back down.  
  
Angel smiled apologetically at him and he grinned back. When everyone was seated around the table, Angel and Jade took two chairs in between Blink and Race while Jack sat by Mush and Hawk, a waitress came and took their orders.  
  
"So what brings youse ta Manhattan, Hawk?" Jack asked after their food had arrived, "Everyting all right in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Yeah, everytings fine. Ise was jist sent ovah heah 'cause Spot wanted ta invite all a youse to a pokah game in a week from taday," Hawk continued, "Plus, 'e wanted ta see how everyting was ovah heah, see if youse got any new people, ya know, jist da usual."  
  
Nodding his head in understanding Jack asked, "Wheah's da pokah game gonna be?"  
  
"Brooklyn, an' all da boys, uh, people," Hawk corrected, looking at Jade and Angel, "From all da othah boroughs are invited too."  
  
"Is Creepah gonna be dere?" Jack asked, his eyes hardening.  
  
"Yeah, but if 'e 'causes any trouble Spot'll soak 'im," Hawk said.  
  
Jade looked intrigued, Ise wondah who Creepah is? She thought.  
  
She also thought about the obvious respect these guys had for "Spot." It was evident when they spoke, the way they suddenly all seemed to listen more carefully when his name was mentioned.  
  
'E must be da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies, Jade concluded.  
  
Angel meanwhile was having a rather interesting conversation with Blink as he described how he had been attacked by the Crib but had gotten away totally unscathed. And, not to mention, how he had rescued a poor widow and her only child in the process.  
  
Angel listened, a smile on her face at his obvious exaggerations. She was a good listener, though, she nodded in all the right places and laughed when he said something funny.  
  
Jade noticed her sister becoming rather friendly with Blink and she snorted in disgust. She bettah not go fallin fer somebody, Jade thought with scorn.  
  
Although, it could have been jealousy that sparked the little flame behind her eyes.  
  
Why should Angel get to have all the friends? Why should Angel get to have all the guys want to be with her?  
  
Who was it that decided that Jade have the role of the protector who could not afford to show emotions, but was also no longer capable of feeling most of them?  
  
Jade turned back to her food and stabbed at it mercilessly with her fork.  
  
"Youse pretendin' dat's somebody youse don't like or sumptin?" Race asked, gesturing to her vicious attack on the food.  
  
Almost, but not quite, blushing Jade turned her head away from him, grumbling sourly, "Aw, shuddup Race."  
  
Chuckling Race turned around and continued listening to Hawk and Jack, who were discussing how things were going in Brooklyn.  
  
Ise could have sworn Ise saw her cheeks toin a bit red, thought Race, nah, it was probaly jist da lights.  
  
Soon the newsies began filing out of the restaurant in groups of twos and threes, and sometimes just one person would leave, though most had a selling partner.  
  
"Wheah to now?" Asked Angel, when she saw Jack stand up.  
  
"We'se gotta go sell da afternoon edition, an' den we'se is done for da day," he said, putting his cowboy hat on top of his head.  
  
"Youse mean we'se gotta sell more?!" Jade whined.  
  
"Yeah, are youse to tired ta go?" Jack asked, knowing that would get under her skin.  
  
"No, Ise ain't too tired, it's jist hot out, dat's all," Jade said angrily, mad at herself for appearing, if only for three seconds, less than tough.  
  
The three of them, Jack, Angel, and Jade, made their way out of the restaurant and back towards the distribution office. Jack got another hundred papers while Jade and Angel both got fifty..  
  
This time it took them four hour to sell all their papers and by the time they were done Jade and Angel were exhausted. When they got back to the lodging the girls collapsed onto their beds.  
  
"Ise've nevah done dat much walkin' in my entire life!" Jade complained quietly to her twin.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Angel, "All Ise want right now is a shower."  
  
"Me too," said Jade.  
  
The two girls walked towards the bathroom, jumping over Duck and Goose who were playing marbles on the floor.  
  
"De're so cute," commented Angel, when they reached the washroom.  
  
"Yeah," said Jade handing Angel a towel. Angel raised her eyebrows at her sister.  
  
"Did youse just agree wid me?" Asked Angel in fake shock.  
  
"Shuddup," said Jade, heading over towards the shower stalls.  
  
Angel grinned as Jade slammed the door of the stall. Angel went into the one next to Jade's smiled, thinking about how nice Blink had been. (AN: Aaawwww, ain't dat sweet?)  
  
When their showers were done the two girls returned to the bunkroom where almost all the boys had gathered, watching the final round of a poker game, it was seven card stud, and it was being played by Race, Bumlets, Jack, and, surprisingly enough, Mush.  
  
After everyone lay down their hands Mush's face lit with surprise.  
  
"Ise won!" He cried, scooping up his winnings and laughing.  
  
"Shuddup, Mush," Jack, Race, and Bumlets all yelled, throwing their cards at him.  
  
"Are youse to goin' ta bed dis oily?!" Jack asked, after seeing Jade and angel climb into their bunks.  
  
"Yeah," said Angel, "We'se is beat."  
  
"Well, youse bettah be awake enough ta come to da pokah game in Brooklyn next week," said Jack.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't worry about it," Jade said waving her hand in the air.  
  
"'Night, Angel," Blink said, walking past her bunk.  
  
"'Night Blink," Angel said shyly.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. Dis can't be good, she thought, dis can't be good.  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter took me way to long!!!! Can you say writer's block? Well, it's more along the lines of can you say writer's procrastination? Anyway, review pweez!!!!! Now I just need to start writing chapter five….. 


	5. Jade, Meet Spot

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: I don't have anything to say so ummmmm…. Read my story and review!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
*Jade, Meet Spot*  
  
The next day started out much like the one before. Kloppman woke everyone one up, well, everyone except for Angel who was once again woken up by the prodding of Jade's foot.  
  
Angel looked a little less like a zombie this morning, though, and she made sure to not run into Blink's chest when she stood up.  
  
There were several fights in the bathroom, mostly over towels and counter space, though one was between Duck and Goose over a fairly sizable marble.  
  
When they reached the DO Jade, along with the rest of the newsies, was happy to see Morris's nose all nicely taped up in a bandage.  
  
He glared at her, but said nothing, when she got her papers. Even Angel couldn't help but form a small smirk on her face when she saw him.  
  
It was hot again, and Jade bit her tongue to keep from complaining. Her, Jack, and Angel all sold together again and they had lunch at Tibby's, this time with the absence of Hawk.  
  
After finishing selling the afternoon edition they all retired back to the lodging house. Jade plopped down on the old brown couch that was in the front room while Jack and Angel headed up the stairs.  
  
Jade eyed her sister from underneath the gray newsie hat that she had pulled over her eyes. (she had bought it that day because of the weather). She's probably goin ta find Blink, thought Jade, frowning.  
  
Stretching out on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest she promptly fell asleep. Much to her annoyance, however, she was woken about an hour later by someone poking her with something hard in the ribs.  
  
"'Ay, 'ay goil, wake up," the boy who was poking at her demanded in an authoritative tone.  
  
"Yeah, an' what do youse want?" Jade asked grumpily, swatting away the gold tipped cane he had used to jab her with.  
  
The boy's hand that was not holding the cane clenched into a tight fist.  
  
"Do you know who youse is talkin' to goily?" the boy growled, stepping forward with his fist raised threateningly.  
  
Jade sat up, looking the boy up and down. He was short, standing only around four or five inches taller than her. He had dirty blond hair and gray-green-blue eyes, she couldn't really tell what color they were.  
  
The boy was wearing a dark blue shirt and brown pants with red suspenders. A slingshot was hanging out of one of his pockets.  
  
"Well," Jade said, standing up and slowly circling the boy, "Youse got a slingshot, so youse is from Brooklyn."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow at her, "Ain't youse da poiceptive one," he said smugly, while putting his cane in one of his pants loops.  
  
"Hmmmm…" continued Jade, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "An' youse got an' attitude da size of da Brooklyn Bridge," here she stopped and stared at him.  
  
"By da way youse hold yoahself Ise would say dat youse is da leadah a sumptin." She paused for a moment, "Newsies…youse is da leadah a some of da newsies."  
  
"An' how do youse know dat Ise a newsie?" the boy asked contemptuously.  
  
"Easy," said Jade, grabbing his hands and turning them over, "Newsprint."  
  
The boy roughly grabbed his hands away from her.  
  
"Youse is Spot Conlon," Jade said, concluding her evaluation of the boy.  
  
"Exactly," the boy said angrily, "So watch yoah mouth."  
  
"Oh, deah me, was Ise supposed ta bow or sumptin?" Jade asked, her voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
Spot, not one to be talked back to, took a step forward in warning. If Jade had been a guy he would have punched her by now, but she wasn't, so Spot was trying to intimidate her, instead of becoming violent.  
  
Jade noticed this and smirked. Walking up to this and standing up so straight that she could almost meet his eye she said, "Aw, now Spot, dat ain't gonna woik. Ya see, Ise've dealt wid guys biggah den youse, fastah den youse, an' probably a hell of a lot strongah den youse, so youse don't scare me. Plus, all dose guys, well, lets jist say dat aftah Ise was trew wit dem, dey had a little trouble crawlin' back to whatevah hole dey came out of."  
  
That was the final push, and Jade knew it. She had gone to far by Spot's standards. But she would rather fight with him then be meek and accepting. The whole nicey-nice girly thing wasn't really her style anyway.  
  
Spot stepped forward and punched, aiming for her cheek, still considering the fact that she was a girl, and he didn't want to break her nose.  
  
Jade turned her head to the side and let the punch go straight past her face. She turned around and flashed Spot a brilliant smile, before sidestepping out of the way of the punch he had thrown with his other hand toward her stomach.  
  
Spot was starting to get angry. Not only had he not landed a punch but she wasn't fighting back! She was just dodging!  
  
Spot came at her again, determined to hit her, but his left hook missed by a mile.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, don't let yoah anger get da better a youse," Jade taunted, wagging her finger at him while she backed away from him.  
  
Let 'im git frustrated and wear himself out, thought Jade, dodging another punch from Spot.  
  
Unbeknownst to Spot, though, was that she had barely avoided getting hit when he first punched at her. He was faster than she expected him to be.  
  
"Shuddup, an' fight back!" Spot hissed.  
  
Jade smiled at him again, saying, "Aw, it bugs ya when youse can't even land a punch, don't it, mutt?"  
  
Alright, thought Spot, no one makes fun of my name.  
  
Seething with anger he moved as if to tackle her and when she moved out of the way he caught her in the stomach with his knee.  
  
Jade exhaled when he kicked her, so she wouldn't get the wind knocked out of her. She had underestimated him. He turned out to be a better fighter than she had originally surmised.  
  
Frustrated that he had actually hit her, Jade decided to ditch the whole dodging plan and she elbowed him in the back of his neck.  
  
Already slightly off balance, Spot tripped forward and fell to the floor, catching himself with his hands so his face didn't hit the ground.  
  
Quickly jumping up he faced Jade with his hands balled into fists in front of his face, in a fighting stance.  
  
Jade took a step back, holding the hand that was farthest away from Spot up in front of her face in a fist and letting the other hand hang loosely at her side.  
  
A small smile played upon her lips as she bounced up and down a little bit on the balls of her feet, changing her foot position and constantly moving, making Spot's head spin.  
  
It was confusing to him, and she knew it. He wasn't used to this fighting style. He was used to guys coming at him with their fists, slow but strong.  
  
Jade, on the other hand, was always in motion, and Spot couldn't tell what she was about to do.  
  
Spot charged at her again and Jade, letting him think that she had fallen for the same trick twice, stepped to the side. But just as Spot came up with his knee to hit her in the stomach she brought her elbow down as hard as she could on his thigh.  
  
Spot elbowed her in her exposed rib cage before she could try and hit him again, though. Jade bit her lip so as not to cry out in pain. He had a bony elbow!  
  
Blood filled Jade's mouth from when she bit her tongue and she backed away from Spot, spitting the blood out on the floor. A little bit of it trickled down her chin.  
  
While Spot's mind was totally blank so he could just use his instincts in the fight Jade's mind was filled with strategies and plans, attacks and counter-attacks.  
  
Just as Jade ran at Spot and punched him right below his left eye Jack, Angel, and Blink all came running down the stairs to see what all the thumping noises were.  
  
When Jade punched Spot and he fell backwards he grabbed onto her arm in a last ditch effort not to fall. The end result, however, was that both Spot and Jade toppled to the ground, Jade on top. (AN: heh heh, now doesn't that sound a bit wrong?)  
  
"Get da hell offa me!" Spot yelled, pushing Jade off of him.  
  
Race, who had come down the stairs a few seconds earlier, offered Jade his hand and jokingly said to Spot, "Is dat any way ta treat a lady, Conlon?"  
  
"Shove it, Race," Spot said while he stood up.  
  
Race raised his eyebrows. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but either way, Spot was pissed.  
  
Jade slapped Race's hand away, and stood up.  
  
She spat blood out onto the floor, her tongue was bleeding still, and it had filled her mouth up with the salty liquid again.  
  
Angel eyes narrowed when she saw the blood that Jade spit out and the blood on Jade's chin. Her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
Walking slowly and deliberately up to Spot she slapped him full force across the side of his face that Jade hadn't hit.  
  
"What da hell was dat foah?!" Spot yelled putting his hand on his cheek and stepping back.  
  
"Foah hurting my sistah!" Yelled the normally passive Angel, stepping forward with her hand raised as if to strike at Spot again, but Blink held her back with his arm around her waist.  
  
Spot, never one to back down, stepped forward as if to meet her challenge by raising his own fist.  
  
Jade stepped in front of Angel and caught Spot's raised arm by the wrist, digging her nails into it.  
  
"If youse evah try to hoit my sistah Ise will poisonally make shoah dat youse can't walk foah da rest of yoah life," Jade said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
Jack cleared his throat. Glaring at him, Jade released her death grip on Spot's arm and stepped back, satisfied with the red welts from her nails forming on his skin.  
  
Blink let go of Angel and she moved beside Jade, asking her if she was all right.  
  
"Ise is fine," Jade whispered, never taking her eyes of Spot.  
  
Jack cleared his throat again and everyone turned their head to look at him.  
  
"Well, Ise a see dat youse have met Spot, Jade," he said, turning to Spot he continued, "Spot, dis is Jade and her twin, Angel. Angel, an' Jade, dis is Spot Conlon, da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies."  
  
Spot nodded, but still looked furious. If he was surprised to learn that Angel and Jade were not only sisters but twins he didn't show it.  
  
Jack, sensing the tension, (AN: Boy, he's observant) quickly asked Spot, "What are youse doin' in Manhattan, Spot?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "Hawk told me dat youse got a couple a' new newsies, an' goil ones at dat. So Ise decided ta come down heah an' check dem out."  
  
"Define 'check dem out'," Jade snorted. Blink promptly elbowed her in the ribs. That wouldn't have mattered, had they not been the same ribs that Spot had elbowed.  
  
"Ow!" Jade hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"What? Don't tell me dat hoit!" said Blink defensively, taking a step back in case either Angel or Jade decided to punch him.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have hoit if Brooklyn ovah theah hadn't elbowed me!" Jade said angrily, looking at Spot.  
  
"Yeah, well, youse should have moved," said Spot nonchalantly.  
  
Jade picked up her foot and lightly kicked Spot where she had elbowed him in the leg.  
  
"Ow!" Spot yelped, jumping back.  
  
"What? Don't tell me dat hoit!" Jade said grinning.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Spot allowed a small smirk to form on his face. After giving Jade a once over he spit in his hand and held it out to her, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Jade quirked an eyebrow at him before spitting in her own hand and shaking his.  
  
Jack smiled in relief, at least dat's settled, he thought.  
  
Angel still glared at Spot but decided to let it go after she saw that Jade had.  
  
"So, Spot," said Jack, while everyone walked up the stairs into the bunkroom, "Are youse stayin in Manhattan tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, if dere's a bunk," replied Spot.  
  
"We'se got plenty a' bunks," said Jack.  
  
When Spot walked into the bunkroom behind Jack, Duck and Goose, who were once again playing marbles on the floor, stood up and whispered excitedly to each other.  
  
Spot saw them and grinned, "Heya Duck n' Goose," he called, waving a little.  
  
They both stood there with their mouths agape. Did the famous Spot Conlon just call them by name?  
  
Jade couldn't help but smile when she saw the antics of the two twins. They really revered Spot, which she also thought was a bit funny. He was just so small, and it was obvious that everyone was a little afraid of him!  
  
Not dat Ise can talk, thought Jade, referring to her height.  
  
For the next few hours the older newsies, mainly Bumlets, Skittery, Race, Blink, Mush, Jack, Spot, Jade, and Angel, stayed up and played poker.  
  
Angel ended up falling asleep, her head on Blink's shoulder, which Jade had to admit was a little cute, and Blink scooped her up and placed her in her bunk.  
  
Soon after Kloppman came up the stairs and told them all that if he had to yell lights out one more time he was making them sleep outside. Grumbling, they all climbed into their beds, Spot in the extra one below Jack's, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jade, however, lay on her back with her hands behind her head, thinking.  
  
Dis is startin' ta feel to comfortable heah, thought Jade. True, she had barely been there for two days, but already she felt like she was in the right place.  
  
Dis ain't no good, she thought, Ise don't tink dis is gonna woik. Ise can't afford ta git attached ta anyting, or anyone. Well, except Angel, she amended.  
  
Cant afford ta, or are youse scared? Her mind taunted her. It was laughing at her again, grinning maniacally at her mere existence.  
  
Jade frowned at her own thoughts, trying to push them away from herself, clear them from her mind.  
  
She couldn't stand this, this fear that she would lose everything all over again. She couldn't stand to admit to herself that she was afraid.  
  
Her only real defense was to box herself in. Create a shield and act like a total bitch. If no one liked her then good, her strategy was working.  
  
But right now, it seemed to be failing miserably. And the only way out was to leave. Leave the lodging house, leave being a newsie, leave Angel.  
  
The only thing really holding her back was Angel, though. Jade leaned over the side of her bed and gazed longingly at her sister.  
  
It must be so nice ta have everybody love ya, thought Jade bitterly, letting her head fall back on her hands.  
  
Sighing, she rolled over and fell into a troubled sleep, not knowing that a particular pair of eyes was watching her from across the room, not knowing that a particular person had seen far deeper into her psyche than she had ever let anyone see before.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Mwahahahaha!!! Hee, hee…. I don't think that was really a very bad cliff hanger, I've seen worse. But anyway…Okay, let me explain something. That fight seen was actually based off of a lot of fights I've either been in or watched. (I take martial arts, for those of you who haven't read my bio).  
  
The stance that Jade was in when she was bouncing up and down is the stance that my brother always takes (he takes martial arts too and he could totally kill anyone in his high school. I'm not kidding! He has an eight pack!). The position was hard to explain, so sorry for those of you that didn't get it.  
  
Getting elbowed in the thigh hurts so bad! My friend did that to me when we were sparring (it's like fighting, but you don't actually try to hurt each other and sometimes you wear pads and stuff). Also, I was sparring my instructor and he kicked me right in the stomach. The problem was that I didn't exhale, so I got the wind knocked out of me. (Notice how Jade did exhale).  
  
Okay, now you all know what time it is!!! It's time to review!!! I will be very, very upset with you if you don't review!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. It Was New York

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Owwwww…. My lip hurts…..damn brother of mine…. Okay, we were sparring with no pads or anything at martial arts like exactly one hour ago and I didn't block a punch and he got me right on the mouth. I hadn't taken my retainer out (I just got my braces off a month ago and the evil orthodontist is making me wear a retainer) and my lip got all cut up on it! It hurt!! Not that it wasn't my fault for not dodging it or anything, yeah, ummmmm….. well, heh heh, anyway…. Onto the story!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*It Was New York*  
  
  
  
Jade awoke the next morning with a frown on her face. She had kept waking up in the middle of the night and had barely gotten any sleep.  
  
Wearily she sat up and hopped off her bed, grumpily shoving Blink out of her way and walking toward the bathroom.  
  
"What's with youse dis mornin'?" Asked Race sarcastically.  
  
She glared at him and punched him straight in the jaw.  
  
"What da hell was dat foah?!" Yelled Race, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Foah bein' an ass dis oily in da mornin'," said Jade angrily.  
  
Staring at her for a moment more Race wandered off in search of ice, wondering what the heck was wrong with Jade.  
  
"What did youse hit Race foah?" Asked Jack, leaning up against the counter top beside Jade.  
  
"Leave me da hell alone, Kelly," spat Jade, stalking off right past him toward the door to go out of the bathroom.  
  
"Nah, ya see, dat ain't good enough," Jack said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back so she was facing him again, "Youse can't jist hit people when youse is angry, Jade."  
  
"Ise said leave me da hell alone!" Jade hissed, wrenching her arm free of Jack's grasp and backing away from him.  
  
The noise in the washroom lessened, as more people became interested in the argument occurring.  
  
Just as Jack took a step toward Jade, Spot entered the room, casually saying, "What's goin' on Jacky-boy? Youse tryin' someting with Jade dat she don't like? 'Cause Ise don't tink dat Angel would be very understandin' if ya were."  
  
The boys in the room all started laughing. By then they had all heard about how the docile Angel had slapped Spot full in the face.  
  
Not many full grown men had the courage to do that. Although, it could be attributed to the fact that she didn't know she was hitting Spot Conlon at the time.  
  
Jack looked at Spot and smiled, chuckling a little, too, at Angel's behavior the previous day. Walking over to talk with Skittery he decided that he just didn't want to deal with Jade right then.  
  
Jack was confused, too. He thought that Jade and him were on at least semi- friendly terms, so why was she acting like that?  
  
Spot walked over to Jade who was now sitting on the counter top brushing her hair and looking in the mirror that was across the way from her.  
  
She was pulling the brush down hard and fast through her hair, and instead of untangling the knots it just ripped them out.  
  
Taking the brush out of her hand Spot said, "Ya know, if youse do dat youse won't have any hair left."  
  
"An' why should Ise care?" Asked Jade icily.  
  
Spot shrugged, "Ise jist thought dat goils cared about dose tings."  
  
"Yeah, well, youse thought wrong," Jade said, jumping off the counter top and walking away.  
  
Spot quickly side stepped in front of her, blocking her off. Glaring down at her Spot whispered angrily, "Listen ta me goily, youse can't keep actin' like dis. What da hell is da mattah with ya?"  
  
"Maybe dis is da way Ise always act. Youse just met me, so how do youse know dat dis is any different?" Jade asked contemptuously, stepping around Spot, trying to leave.  
  
"'Cause youse wasn't actin' like dis last night," Spot said, stepping in front of her again.  
  
The noise that had returned to the bathroom slowly faded away again. This certainly was turning out to be an interesting morning for the newsies in the peanut gallery. (AN: that means the newsies that weren't involved but were just watching, for those of you that didn't get it. ()  
  
"Ise was jist in a good mood den, now can Ise go?" Jade asked sarcastically.  
  
"Tell me da truth foist," Spot demanded.  
  
Jade, now frustrated, pissed, sick and tired of being scolded, and tired, placed her hands on her hips and drew herself up to her full height.  
  
Almost nose to nose with Spot she said, "Ise have had it with dis. Youse don't even know me! Ise don't need dis. Ise was makin' more money before Ise came heah anyway! Ise don't need any of dis! An' Ise don't need any of youse!!!" She screamed the last bit, and every person who heard her flinched involuntarily.  
  
Shoving Spot out of her way ran towards the door. When Spot grabbed her by the arm she clawed at his hand with her nails, drawing blood.  
  
Spot jumped back stunned. She had the look of a caged animal in her eyes, an animal that was being backed into a corner with no place left to run.  
  
She ran into the bunkroom toward the stairs and when Angel, who had been conversing with Blink, tried to cut her off, asking what was wrong, Jade pushed her hard, sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
Jade hopped over the railing of the stairs and fell to the bottom, bending her knees on impact so it would absorb some of the shock.  
  
She raced out the door and into the streets, not stopping until she was sure that she was at least out of Manhattan but not in Brooklyn.  
  
Walking over to a bench she sat down, panting hard.  
  
Great, she thought smiling, now dat Ise am on my own Ise don't have ta worry about nobody. Not even Angel. She was happier there with Blink den she evah was with me anyway. Tank god Ise finally have my freedom back.  
  
Jade groaned, slapping her forehead, when she realized that she had left all of her money in the lodging house.  
  
Then her smile appeared again, she could just go back to being a pickpocket, of course. It was easy, it paid off, it was illegal, but hey, it was New York.  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, it was a short chapter. But give me a break. I have a huge math test tomorrow because my teacher is an idiot! Plus, I have a language arts test that is 100 questions on a 90 page book! Is it like psycho teacher week or something? Now, before you press the back button, it would be greatly appreciated if you would review. However, if you fail to comply with this moody author's wishes then she will be forced to egg your house. Please leave your address if you choose not to review. Thank you and have a nice day! 


	7. It Ain't My Fault

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Whew, that was a long day. I had two huge tests and two more tomorrow! I don't think I failed either of the ones today though. Oh my god, it was really freaky yesterday at school.  
  
When I got to school there were all these police officers there and everyone was being herded into the gym. I saw my first period teacher and asked him what was going on. He said that we had gotten a bomb threat.  
  
I went inside the gym and sat with all my friends and everyone was laughing and joking around, no big deal, right? It was just a stupid joke, right? Well, we all got a little nervous when they eventually evacuated us from the building and took us to the gym of an elementary school across the street.  
  
Two of my friends were really confused and scared and they were crying. Finally they let everyone go home, it was around 10:30 am when I got to my house. They never found a bomb, thank god, and we all had to go to school today.  
  
But get this, the bomb threat had been a note taped to the front door of our school reading "There is a bomb in your school. It will go off at 9:11." Now isn't that lovely….. I hope they catch the person. Well, on a lighter note, READ MY STORY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*It Ain't My Fault*  
  
  
  
Angel sat stunned on the floor, looking after Jade's retreating form. She lifted her hand slightly, softly calling out her sister's name.  
  
Blink walked over and put a comforting arm around her, helping her stand up. Angel looked at him before bursting into tears. Blink let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Why would she jist leave?" Sobbed Angel.  
  
Spot, along with most of the newsies, walked out of the bathroom, still trying to figure out what had happened. Even Spot wasn't completely sure.  
  
"What did youse say ta her?" Angel demanded to Spot, drying her eyes and stepping away from Blink. Angel had noticed Spot and Jade talking in the bathroom moments before Jade left.  
  
"Ise didn't say nuttin," said Spot, putting his hands up defensively.  
  
"Da hell youse didn't!" Yelled Angel, "Now go out dere an' bring her back, 'cause it's yoah fault dat she's gone!"  
  
"Whoah, Angel, calm down," said Spot, "It ain't my fault an Ise ain't takin' da blame fer it. It's her own damn fault dat she left," he finished, walking toward the stairs.  
  
Before he got there he turned around and, addressing Jack, said, "Ise is gonna get my papes an' sell in Manhattan taday, okay Jacky-boy?"  
  
Jack nodded. He didn't really care, and Spot seemed to be in a pretty bad mood, so he didn't want to argue with him.  
  
Spot turned and walked down the stairs. Many of the boys followed him, some casting apprehensive glances toward Angel, Jack, and Blink.  
  
Racetrack walked out of the lodging house feeling a little guilty over the whole affair. He always made smart-ass comments, but this had just been at the wrong time and to the wrong person.  
  
Blink put his arm across Angel's shoulders, not that she minded, and the two walked out of the LH with Jack.  
  
"Don't worry, Angel," said Blink, "We'se can go look for her after we'se sell our papahs."  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed.  
  
Angel sniffled and said, "Nah, we'se gotta let 'er cool off foah a while foist. We'se probably should just wait, Ise is shoah dat she'll come back."  
  
Jack and Blink glanced at each other over Angel's head, but they both agreed with her, hoping that Jade would just come back of her own accord.  
  
When they got to the DO and Angel went up to get her papers Morris looked at her and smirked, "An' wheah is yoah sistah taday, Doll," he asked, leering at her.  
  
"Shuddup, Morris," snapped Angel, glaring at him.  
  
Morris's eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly handed Angel her papers. She usually was really quiet, and Morris was a little shocked to see her so angry looking.  
  
Jack and Blink raised their eyebrows at her when she stomped over to where they were talking.  
  
"Hey, ah, Angel," said Blink tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Angel said harshly.  
  
"Um, Ise was jist wonderin', dat is ta say dat youse don't haftah or anyting but, ah, do youse wan't ta sell with me taday?"  
  
Angel's eyes softened, "Shoah, Blink. Ise would love ta sell with ya," she said.  
  
Jack smiled widely as the two walked of hand in hand. He hefted his papers up onto his shoulder and walked out of the DO, calling out the headlines as he went.  
  
  
  
AN: Nothing to say, really. REVIEW RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. It Pays Ta 'Ave A Hard Head

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Alrighty, then, uh, ain't got nothin to say, ain't got grammar skills at the moment either, ummm, yeah…. Just read the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
*It Pays Ta 'Ave A Hard Head*  
  
  
  
Jade sat there for a few moments, scanning the crowd for the perfect target. There was a woman dressed in a frilly dress that had way to much lace walking slowly down the street.  
  
She probably can't breath 'cause of how tight dat corset is laced, thought Jade.  
  
Jade stood up and nonchalantly walked past the woman, slipping her hand into the lady's bag and grabbing her change purse. Jade grinned when she felt how heavy it was.  
  
Whistling, she walked over to a fruit vendor a little ways away and bought an apple for her breakfast.  
  
Now Ise jist need ta come up with a place where Ise can sleep, Jade thought.  
  
That was her biggest problem at that point in time. Well, that and the fact that she didn't really know where she was because she hadn't paid attention to where she was running.  
  
She wandered around listlessly for a while, not really doing anything, until she suddenly realized that she was in a very abandoned part of wherever she was.  
  
In fact, she thought that she was alone until she heard the crunching sound of heavy footsteps behind her.  
  
She whirled around, shoving the change purse into her back pocket and being prepared for anything. Jade found herself facing two big guys, probably around sixteen or so.  
  
"'Ay, Oscar, what do we'se 'ave heah?" One of the boys asked his companion.  
  
"Well, Ise dunno Creepah, why don't we'se find out?" said, Oscar, stepping forward.  
  
Jade took a step back into her normal fighting stance and said, "It would be in yoah own interest ta not come near me."  
  
""Ay," said Oscar, "Ise recognize dat voice! Youse is da goil dat broke my bruddah's noise, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, an' maybe I am," said Jade plaintively.  
  
"Youse little bitch, youse'll pay foah messin' with my family!" Growled Oscar running at her and throwing a punch at her face.  
  
Jade quickly ducked low to the ground and hooked her leg around Oscar's ankle, jerking forward and making him fall on his back. Oscar's head fell back and hit the road, knocking him out cold.  
  
Creeper charged at her like Oscar, but when she ducked to the ground to trip him he jumped, and her leg hooked around nothing but air.  
  
Jade sprung up from the ground so Creeper couldn't do something like step on her.  
  
Creepah, Jade thought, now wheah 'ave Ise hoid dat name before?  
  
Jade's train of thought was cut off as Creeper came at her again, moving as if to tackle her. When Jade stepped out of the way he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head against the nearest building to them.  
  
She struggled violently and Creeper pressed his body against her, making it impossible for her to move.  
  
"Now, Oscah over dere, 'e may 'ave wanted ta soak ya, but Ise jist want ta have a little fun. What do youse say?" Creeper said, smirking.  
  
"Fuck you!" Jade yelled head banging Creeper and making him stumble back, swearing loudly.  
  
He raised his face and she punched him in the eye, making him unconscious.  
  
"It pays ta 'ave a hard head," spat Jade, walking away.  
  
Now I remembah! She thought, Creepah is dat one guy dat Jack didn't like! Huh, Ise can see why.  
  
'E was kinda good lookin', doe. It's to bad dat 'e was a jackass, thought Jade.  
  
And he was good looking, by most girls standards. He was tall, but not too tall, and he had short black hair that he kept tied together with a string in the back of his head. (AN: In other words, he has a really short ponytail, but that sounded too fruity to associate with a guy named Creeper)  
  
He had ice blue eyes that never showed anything. Creeper was well built, and the only physical flaw that he had was a jagged scar that ran for three inches on the upper forearm of his left arm.  
  
Jade rubbed her forehead. She may have had a hard head, but hitting Creeper like that had still given her a headache.  
  
Jade kept walking until she saw a sign that simply said "Bronx Lodging House."  
  
So, Ise is in da Bronx, she thought, well, maybe dis lodgin' house ain't only fer newsies, 'cause Ise still need a place ta stay.  
  
She walked inside and looked around. There were a few guys playing poker, some with girls on their lap, others who were alone.  
  
She made her way over to what looked like to be the front desk, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at her.  
  
Seated behind the desk was a bitter looking old man. He was probably around Kloppman's age, but while Kloppman was nice this guy looked mean and nasty.  
  
Jade cleared her throat. The man looked up asking rudely, "Yeah, an' what do youse want, goil?"  
  
Jade, answering in the same tone, said, "Ise want ta know how much it is ta stay heah per night. An' Ise want ta know if only newsies can stay heah."  
  
"It's six cents per night, an' anybody who pays can stay," the man said, looking back down to what he was working on.  
  
"Good," said Jade, putting six cents from the change purse down on the desk in front of the man.  
  
"Da bunkrooms upstairs," said the man, pointing to a rickety old stairwell, "Go up dere an' ask fer Blade, 'e'll give youse a bunk."  
  
Jade nodded and walked up the stairs, coming to a large bunkroom that looked much more rundown than the Manhattan one.  
  
"Can we'se help youse, sweet face?" Asked a guy around Jade's age, walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah," said Jade, "Numbah one, don't call me sweet face unless youse is lookin' ta die an' numbah two Ise is lookin foah Blade."  
  
"Shoah," the guy said, obviously not to put off.  
  
"Blade!" he yelled, in the direction of a little room connected to the bunkroom by a solid wooden door.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Asked a boy, after opening the door from inside the room and stepping out.  
  
"Dis goil's lookin' foah youse," the first boy said, gesturing to Jade.  
  
"Who are you?" Blade asked, walking over to Jade, looking her up and down and grinning slyly.  
  
"Jade," she said, not liking the way Blade was looking at her.  
  
Well, okay, she didn't mind all that much. He was pretty good looking after all. He was medium height and build, with dark brown hair and piercing gray eyes.  
  
"How can Ise help ya?" Asked Blade, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Jade slipped out from under his arm and said, "Ise need a bunk."  
  
"Foah how long?" Asked Blade, irritated that she would disrespect him like that. Every girl he met wanted him, so what was wrong with this one?  
  
"Dat's my own business," Jade said pushily.  
  
Blade grinned at her attitude despite himself. "Heah," he said pointing to a bunk, "Dis one's free."  
  
"Tanks," said Jade, going over and sitting on it.  
  
It wasn't a top bunk, but hey, she would live.  
  
"Do youse want ta come play pokah with me downstairs?" Asked Blade.  
  
"Shoah," said Jade.  
  
They walked down the stairs and Blade introduced Jade to everyone.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Blade yelled over all the talking, "Dis is Jade. Jade," he said addressing her, "Dis is Jay," a tough looking boy with blue eyes grunted some sort of greeting, "Dis is Red, Ice, Owl, Dice, Jokah, Scarlett, Prints, an' Jackal."  
  
Owl, Joker, and Scarlett were all girls. None of them smiled at Jade and they looked her over with scorn and suspicion.  
  
Jade returned their looks with one of her own, looking haughty, confident, and unafraid.  
  
The guys looked at Jade with a more *cough* appreciative manner, especially the ones who had no lap ornaments of their own, particularly Ice and Jackal.  
  
Ice looked a lot like creeper, with the exception of the long hair and the scar. Jackal, on the other hand had tan skin and light brown-blond hair.  
  
Jade sat down in one of the empty chairs around the table, while Blade took the other one.  
  
Scarlett immediately got up and sat in Blade's lap, sending Jade a look which clearly stated, "Hands off."  
  
Owl, who had large brown eyes and blond hair, was seated in Red's lap while Joker was in Jay's.  
  
The cards were dealt and everyone's faces went totally blank.  
  
Good, thought Jade, at least it looks like dese guys can all play pokah.  
  
After the game, Blade won, much to Jade's chagrin, the old man behind the desk told them all that if they didn't all go upstairs to the bunkroom and shut up he would kick them out.  
  
Grudgingly they all climbed up the stairs and Jade went to her appointed bunk, trying to ignore the fact that the couples were all engaging in certain activities that usually occur behind closed doors.  
  
It didn't come as that much of a shock, though, because she had heard plenty of things about the Bronx. And this was one of those things.  
  
Girls just had a reputation for being easy there. Jade didn't care as long as none of the guys tried anything with her that she didn't like.  
  
If they did she had a number of ways to cause them extreme pain for the rest of her life.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried not to think about Angel because she always felt a stab of guilt when she did.  
  
She lay in her bed and tried to convince herself that Angel was happier where she was, until Jade was deep in the arms of Morpheus.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay. I didn't mean Morpheus from the Matrix. Morpheus was the Greek god of sleep and "to be in the arms of Morpheus" is an idiom that means to be asleep. Anyway, sorry for the chapter before this, it was really sucky, but I was tired and I couldn't think of anything to write. BUT, this chapter is a whole lot better so I think you should write a review telling me how much better it is. Really, it would be for the best. Really, really. 


	9. Why?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Hey all. Sorry this took so frikkin' long, but I had a really hectic weekend. Plus, it was my birthday yesterday! I'm a St. Patrick's Day baby. And my favorite color is green, go figure. Anyway, ta ta for now.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
*Why?*  
  
Creeper crawled through the window into the bunkroom of the Brooklyn Newsboys LH. He had woken up about two hours after Jade had knocked him out and had quickly left the scene.  
  
Spot, who had come back to Brooklyn after finishing selling his papers, was the first to notice Creeper's return.  
  
"'Ay Creepah, nice shinah," Spot called over to him, "Who gave it to ya?"  
  
Creeper, although rather embarrassed but trying not to show it, said, "Some crazy broad with a hell of a punch."  
  
"Youse got beat up by a goil?!" Spot yelled, purposely making it so everyone in the bunkroom could hear. They all started snickering.  
  
"'Ay, shuddup!" Creeper yelled angrily.  
  
"What'd youse do ta 'er?" Asked Tops, a small little boy who had a fascination with spinning tops.  
  
"Ise didn't do nuttin. It was all Oscah," said Creeper.  
  
"Oscah Delancey?" Asked Spot.  
  
"Yeah," replied Creeper.  
  
"Well, what did 'e do ta 'er?" Tops asked.  
  
"'E tried ta soak 'er."  
  
"Why?" Asked Spot.  
  
"Dunno. 'E said sumtin' about 'er beatin' up 'is bruddah. Said dat 'e recognized 'er voice, an' dat she broak Morris's nose," Creeper said shrugging.  
  
That piqued Spot's interest. This girl was starting to sound familiar.  
  
"What'd she look like?" Spot asked nonchalantly, trying to sound disinterested.  
  
"Well, she was a real lookah, but a little short fer my taste, why?"  
  
"Ise is jist curious, dat's all. But what did she look like, like what color hair an' all?" Spot asked again.  
  
"She had black hair an' weird green eyes," said Creeper, wondering why Spot cared.  
  
"Did she do dis when youse was about ta fight?" Asked Spot, going into the fighting stance Jade had gone into when she fought with him.  
  
"Yeah, do youse know 'er or sometin?" Creeper questioned.  
  
'Dat ain't important, Creepah. Wheah was dis?" Spot asked, becoming impatient for more knowledge.  
  
"In Da Bronx,?" Creeper answered.  
  
Da Bronx?! Spot's mind screamed at him. What da hell is she doin' in Da Bronx?!  
  
"Hawk get ovah heah!" Spot yelled across the room.  
  
"Ise ain't Hawk," the boy Spot yelled to called back.  
  
"Den who da hell are ya?" Spot yelled again.  
  
"Eagle," the boy said, walking over to where Spot was.  
  
"Oh, well Ise can nevah tell the difference," Spot said, as his way of apologizing for the mix up.  
  
Nodding, Eagle asked, "What do ya need?"  
  
Putting his hand on Eagle's shoulder Spot led him over to a corner of the bunkroom where no one could hear him.  
  
"Ise need youse ta go ta Manhattan. Tell Jack, Blink, an' a goil named Angel dat Jade's in da Bronx, okay? But don't tell anybody else. Got all dat?"  
  
"Shoah, Spot," Eagle said, running out of the bunkroom, down the stairs, and out of the LH toward Manhattan.  
  
Hawk and Eagle were triplets, along with their brother Falcon. The only difference between all of them was their eye color.  
  
Hawk's eyes were brownish-yellow, Eagle's eyes were dark green, and Falcon's eyes were gray. All three boys were runners for Spot. Meaning, they delivered messages and such.  
  
Spot retired to his room that was connected to the bunkroom and sat down on his bed, taking of his hat and running his hand through his hair.  
  
God, he thought, Why da hell would any goil go to Da Bronx alone? It's like she's askin' foah trouble!  
  
Actually, that had been on Spot's mind a lot lately. Jade did act like she was purposely trying to be mean, like she didn't want people to like her.  
  
Spot thought back to when he had watched her right before she fell asleep the night before in the Manhattan LH. (AN: Heh, heh, thought I forgot about telling you who was watching her, didn't you?"  
  
She had looked so, well, envious of her sister who was soundly sleeping on the bunk below her.  
  
But why, Spot thought, would she envy Angel?  
  
Jade was so strong and fiery, so why would she be jealous of someone who, at least to Spot, seemed like a pushover and a little bit of a crybaby, at least when it came to everything except when someone hurt Jade?  
  
It just didn't make sense to him.  
  
Spot had always surrounded himself with girls. Every girl in New York wanted to date him or already had.  
  
But all the girls Spot had met were prissy, they wore dresses and make up, and they tried to impress him with their looks and feminine charm.  
  
Jade, on the other hand, had looked him over and had seemed to see nothing of what the other girls saw.  
  
Every other girl had swooned and batted their eyelashes, trying to be funny and get him to laugh, trying to look good.  
  
Jade had not only been nasty and sarcastic, but she had tried to soak him. She had actually tried to beat up Spot Conlon! And what's more, she nearly succeeded in it!  
  
Spot just couldn't understand why the seemingly apathetic Jade would be envious of someone who was practically her complete opposite.  
  
Spot lay down on his bed after taking off his shoes and outer clothes. He tossed and turned for hours, but he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
The question "why?" whirled around inside his head until it made him dizzy.  
  
Suddenly, just as the sun was coming up, Spot sat straight up in bed. He had his answer. It was so silly, so predictable, why didn't he think of it before?  
  
Of course, the reason that Jade would be envious of Angel was……  
  
  
  
AN: Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil! *does little dance around computer* Anyway, if anyone thinks they know the answer I can almost guarantee you that you don't know all of it. And if you do, well good job! You're a step in front of me then. Sooooooooo…….ummmm….I really think that you should all review to tell me happy birthday. Yeahhhhhh…..that's really all the incentive I can think of right now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Dey Don't Even Know

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
*Dey Don't Know*  
  
  
  
Before Spot could finish his thought there came the sound of someone knocking on his door.  
  
Grumbling, Spot lumbered over to the door and opened it saying, "Do youse know what time it is? What da hell do youse want dis oily in da mornin'?!"  
  
Tops grinned sheepishly at him, "Cowboy's heah ta see youse," he said.  
  
Spot nodded and shut the door, emerging a few moments later fully dressed with his cane and slingshot. He went downstairs and found Jack, Blink, and Angel talking quietly.  
  
"What are youse doin in Brooklyn wakin' me up dis oily, Jack?" Spot said angrily, glaring at Jack.  
  
"Youse gotta come with us ta get Jade," Angel interjected before Jack could answer.  
  
Spot looked exasperated, "How many times do Ise have ta tell ya? It ain't my fault dat Jade left. Ise is done with dis whole ting, so just go get 'er yoahself."  
  
"We can't," Jack explained, "None of da Manhattan boys 'ave evah been to Da Bronx's lodging house, 'cause Ise tell my boys ta stay away from dere."  
  
"Fine," Spot said, "Ise'll get hawk an' 'e can show youse where it is, okay?"  
  
Angel shook her head. Spot could feel his temper slowly slipping. What was her problem?! Why did he have to go?!  
  
"What's wrong with Hawk?" Spot demanded.  
  
This time Jack finally managed to get a word in edgewise, "'Cause Da bronx an' Manhattan ain't on da best of toims at da moment an' Ise don't wanna go ovah dere unless Ise is shoah dat dere won't be any trouble. If yoah dere den dey won't mess with us."  
  
Spot sighed, "Fine," he said, finally giving in, "But not now, Ise gotta sell taday. Ise'll come ovah ta Manhattan sometime tonight aftah Ise is done, okay?'  
  
Jack nodded, and him, Angel, and Blink all walked out of the lodging house toward Manhattan.  
  
"What makes dem tink dat she'll come? Dey don't even know da real reason she left," Spot mumbled to himself after they were gone. 


	11. A New Friend, Perhaps?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
*A New Friend, Perhaps?*  
  
  
  
Jade woke up early that morning. She sat up in bed and lazily stretched, yawning, while looking around at her present surroundings.  
  
"Youse is up oily," a voice said casually from the bunk next to Jade's.  
  
Jade turned and tried to cover her surprise. She found that the voice belonged to Joker, who was leaning her head on her hands and also sitting up in her bed.  
  
"What time do youse all normally get up?" Jade asked, gesturing to the still sleeping people around the room.  
  
"In about thoity minutes. What about youse?" Asked Joker, pulling out a deck of cards from under her pillow and shuffling them.  
  
"Da same," answered Jade, her eyes lighting up when she saw the cards.  
  
"Youse want ta play pokah?" Joker asked after seeing Jade's expression.  
  
"Shoah," Jade said smiling.  
  
Around thirty minutes later the score stood as follows: Jade- five wins and five losses. Joker- five wins and five losses.  
  
Joker dealt the hand for the final tie-breaking game. The game was five card draw, and the two girls had been alternating every game between that and seven card stud.  
  
Jade looked down at her cards and smiled inwardly, though her face remained a stony mask.  
  
They weren't betting, so all that was left to do was put cards down and take more from the pile. Both girls decided not to do so, though.  
  
Jade lay down her hand first.  
  
  
  
"Four kings," she said smirking.  
  
Joker flashed her a brilliant smile, saying, "Five aces."  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Dere are only four aces in a deck, Jokah," she said sarcastically.  
  
Joker lay down her hand, pulling one of the cards out and handing it to Jade.  
  
"Jokah's are wild," said Joker triumphantly.  
  
"Dat's cheatin!" Exclaimed Jade, throwing the card at Joker and crossing her arms in mock anger.  
  
"Ise tink dat someone's just a sore losah," Joker taunted, collecting the cards into a pile and putting them back under her pillow.  
  
"Shuddup," Jade said, swatting Joker in the arm, just as Blade came out of his room, yelling for everyone to get up.  
  
The two girls made their way over to the bathroom, so they could get a jump start on everyone else.  
  
"Youse want ta sell with me taday, so Ise can show youse around Da Bronx?" Joker asked Jade as they walked to the distribution office.  
  
"Coitenly," said Jade, pulling her hat down on her head, so it covered more of her face.  
  
"Youse hidin' from somebody, or sometin?" Joker asked curiously.  
  
"Youse could say dat," said Jade nonchalantly.  
  
"Youse want ta talk about it?" Asked Joker.  
  
"Nope," Jade said bluntly.  
  
Joker nodded. It was rare that someone would tell someone they just met their story. It was too dangerous sometimes, depending on who you were, or who you knew, or even who you were running from.  
  
After buying their papers Joker and Jade headed out into the streets of The Bronx, Joker pointing out different things as they went. 


	12. Shakespeare Was A Fool

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
*Shakespeare Was A Fool*  
  
  
  
When Joker and Jade retired for the day they both decided to just go back to the lodging house, instead of going to a vaudeville show with some of the other newsies.  
  
"So what's yoah real name?" Asked Joker when they were both sitting on their beds.  
  
"Why do youse care?" Jade shot back.  
  
Joker shrugged.  
  
"Mine's Molly," she said.  
  
"Why are youse tellin' me?" Asked Jade, feeling like Joker was trying to pry.  
  
"Because Ise don't care if youse know," Joker said.  
  
Jade looked at her curiously for a moment before lying back in her bed with her hands up behind her head.  
  
"Youse don't have ta be so anti-social, ya know," Joker said from her bunk.  
  
Jade sat up and glared at her, "What are youse talkin' about?" She demanded.  
  
"Youse is anti-social whenevah sometin about yoah life comes up. It's like you close up all of da sudden," Joker replied.  
  
"What's yoah point?" Jade asked, getting annoyed at playing guessing games.  
  
"My point is 'why?' Why do youse do dat?"  
  
"'Cause it's none of yoah business," Jade said angrily.  
  
Joker shrugged again.  
  
"It's like yoah scared or sometin'," Joker said.  
  
Jade snorted, "What do youse tink Ise is scared of?"  
  
"Of havin' a friend. Of having people care whether you live or die, whether you come back at night," Joker said.  
  
"Why should anyone care? Ise is just a street orphan like everybody else. Who needs friends when youse nevah know if youse is gonna live through da day? All getting' close ta people gives ya is pain an' weaknesses," Jade said cynically.  
  
"Street rules," Joker said.  
  
"What?" Jade asked, not expecting that comment.  
  
"Street rules, every kid dat wants ta survive knows 'em. Numbah one: No weaknesses," said Joker.  
  
"Right, so why 'cause yoahself an' othah people grief? Why do youse tink Ise left Angel? She would have been alone an' devastated If I had died, so Ise left 'er with Blink, where she'll be happy," Jade said.  
  
Joker raised her eyebrows. She had no idea who Angel or Blink were, and she could see that Jade was mentally kicking herself for giving away that much information.  
  
"So dat's why youse don't evah want ta get close ta anybody?" Joker asked gently, beginning to see signs that Jade's shell was cracking.  
  
When Jade nodded Joker asked, "But what about love? Don't youse evah want ta fall in love?"  
  
"Love," Jade spat scornfully, "Why would Ise need dat. If Ise fell in love with somebody den it would be to easy foah me ta hoit dat poisen or get hoit myself. Like, what if something happened to dat poisen, or what if something happened to me?"  
  
"Is it for fear to wet a widow's eye  
  
That thou consumest thyself in single life?  
  
Ah! If thou issueless shalt hap to die,  
  
The world will wail thee like a makeless wife;  
  
The world will be thy widow, and still weep  
  
That thou no form of thee hast left behind,  
  
When every private widow well may keep  
  
By children's eyes her husbands shape in mind.  
  
Look, what an unthrift in the world doth spend  
  
Shifts but his place, for still the world enjoys it;  
  
But beauty's waste hath in the world an' end,  
  
And kept unused, the user so destroys it.  
  
No love toward others in that bosom sits  
  
That on himself such murderous shame commits," Joker recited, all traces of her accent disappearing.  
  
"Shakespeare was a fool," Jade said cynically.  
  
"On the contrary, my deah, Shakespeare was making a very good point.  
  
"Ise don't tink da woild cares whethah I live or die, Joker," Jade said.  
  
"Ise do," Joker said determinedly.  
  
"Youse shouldn't," Jade said dryly.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Joker, "Youse like pokah, an' youse is just as good as me. Youse ain't some stuck-up priss like Scarlett. Youse can be nice, an' funny, when youse want ta be. If youse would open up den Ise is shoah dat everbody would love youse!"  
  
"Dat's what Ise don't want!" Cried Jade.  
  
"What are youse afraid of?" Joker asked forcefully.  
  
"Of losing everyone Ise evah loved all ovah again," Jade said quietly burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Do youse want ta talk about it?" Joker asked.  
  
Jade's head nodded softly, and she began her story.  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Can you say cliché? Anyway, I couldn't think of anything, so you'll all just have to live with it. Oh, by the way, thanx to all the people who reviewed! Brownie points for all of you! For those of you who failed to be nice, kind, considerate, loving, caring, etc., people and review, no brownie points for you!  
  
Oh, and for everyone here that had no idea what that sonnet meant, it's okay. I have to read Shakespeare's sonnets about ten times out loud before they make any sense. But basically it was saying that you shouldn't avoid falling in love at all costs just because you don't want to leave anyone behind. It's saying that even if you die and you never fell in love people will still be sad that you're gone.  
  
You can't avoid being grieved for when you die, so you shouldn't cause yourself pain by not letting yourself fall in love, or not letting yourself make friends. And, if anyone is wondering, issueless, when used in that context, means without children. If anyone has any more questions about it you can just email me or ask me in a review. You can find my email address by looking at my bio. Thanx! 


	13. Aillin's Story

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Finally, you get to find out more about Jade. Aren't you happy? (you should be!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
*Aillin's Story*  
  
  
  
"My father was Scottish and my mother was Irish. Ise was born in Scotland along with my twin sister, Angel," Jade started.  
  
"What are yoah real names?" Joker prompted, referring to Jade and Angel.  
  
Jade glared at Joker for interrupting, but continued, saying, "My real name is Aillin, an' Angel's real name is Noel."  
  
"My parents were kicked out of dere house 'cause dey couldn't pay da rent aftah my faddah lost 'is job. Ise tink dat me an' Angel were seven den."  
  
"Dat's when dey decided ta move ta America, da land of dreams," here Jade  
  
laughed bitterly, "Da place where people are stuffed inta little tenement buildings where dere's all sorts of diseases an' shit."  
  
"When we'se got heah my muddah was pregnant with my two little bruddahs, dey were twins two. My faddah got a job woikin' in a factory, an' we'se moved inta an' apartment dat was barely big enough foah one person, let alone four with two more on da way," Jade pause, drawing in a breath and Joker nodded, sympathetically, for her to continue.  
  
"Two years aftah my bruddahs were born, dere names were Kian an' Shane, my faddah got killed in some sort of factory accident."  
  
"We'se didn't 'ave money ta pay foah da rent no more, so my mom started woikin da streets as a whore," Jade grimaced at the word whore, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
"Ise still remembah how she would come home so late, an' Angel would ask me why, but Ise couldn't bring myself ta tell 'er."  
  
"A couple of years, maybe two or three, latah my bruddahs got real sick. Dey caught sometin' from our neighbors."  
  
"It was treatable, but we'se didn't 'ave enough money ta pay foah da medicine dey needed."  
  
"Dat's when Ise taught myself how ta pick pockets. Ise don't know why Ise did it. At dat age all Ise really knew was dat we'se needed money, an fast."  
  
"So Ise stole a bit from some people an' got enough money ta buy da medicine. Da only problem was dat by dat time my bruddahs were already so sick dat da doctah said dey needed strongah medicine, which cost more."  
  
Jade's voice wavered a bit, but still no tears came to her eyes, "Ise nevah di get enough money foah dat medicine," she whispered.  
  
Joker reached out with her hand, as if to comfort Jade, but then held her hand back, knowing that Jade wouldn't want sympathy.  
  
"A month aftah my bruddahs died my muddah left da house one night foah 'woik' an' she nevah came back."  
  
"Da coppahs came ta our apartment one day 'cause dey had hoid dat two orphans were livin' dere. Dey wanted ta take us to an' orphanage."  
  
"So, me an' Angel grabbed whatevah we'se could carry an got out of dere before da bulls could find us."  
  
"We'se lived on da streets aftah dat, 'til one day a coppah happened ta see me pick some guys pocket."  
  
"Since Angel had been with me at da time he hauled our asses to da refuge, wheah dey did a little research on my family an' found out da we'se were illegal immigrants."  
  
"Ise actually didn't know dat, so it came as a bit of a surprise. But, me an' Angel got out of da refuge by pryin' some of da bars loose an' climbin' out a window."  
  
"How long were youse in da refuge?" Joker interjected.  
  
"About three months," Jade replied after thinking for a moment.  
  
"Anyways, me an' Angel 'ave been on da streets evah since we'se got out of da refuge, an' den we'se ended up at da Manhattan lodgin' house."  
  
"How did youse end up dere?" Joker asked.  
  
Jade shrugged, "Well, Angel was tired of stealin' and she was all freaked out dat da bulls would catch us again an' take us to da refuge. Course, if dat evah happened den we'se would be deported."  
  
"Ise couldn't stand it at da lodgin' house so Ise left, an' ended up heah," Jade said, finishing.  
  
"What couldn't youse stand about it?" Asked Joker.  
  
"Ise just didn't like how everybody was so friendly. Dese days its stupid ta have to many people who you care about youse. It just gives ya weaknesses, an' it's too damn comlicated," Jade answered.  
  
Just as Joker looked like she was about to give Jade another, 'friends aren't bad' speech, they heard a commotion downstairs.  
  
Jade, instantly recognizing the four voices, urgently whispered to Joker, "It's Angel an' some of da guys! Don't let dem know dat Ise is stayin' heah!"  
  
Joker nodded and walked down the stairs into the front room of The Bronx's lodging house. 


	14. Come Ta Brooklyn

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. It's Passover and all my relatives are visiting. That means that I have to spend incredibly large amounts of my time entertaining my cousins all the while making sure to not get in trouble. So far I've been banished to my room once, told that I need psychiatric help and medication, and have been forbade from going to see The Count Of Monte Cristo with the rest of my family for not listening to my dad when he told me not to do something. Isn't life peachy? Anwayz, on with the story! (finally……)  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
*Come Ta Brooklyn*  
  
  
  
As Joker walked into the front room of The Bronx's lodging house she heard Jack talking with Blade.  
  
"We'se is looking foah a goil," Jack explained, when Blade asked what he was doing there.  
  
"An' what does dis goil look like?" Blade asked, laughing a little, "We'se got plenty a goils in Da Bronx, Kelly."  
  
Jack gave Blade an irritated look.  
  
Joker, who was standing on the stairwell breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried that Blade would tell Jack that Jade might be the girl he was looking for, considering she had just come the night before.  
  
Blade, of course, had been able to tell from the beginning that Jade had been running from something, and he didn't want to tell Jack she was there because it might have been Jack that she was running from.  
  
Plus, he didn't really like Jack all that much, so he felt like giving him a hard time.  
  
Spot stepped from behind Jack and answered for him, "She's short, has black hair an' green eyes."  
  
Blade looked at Spot in surprise, but he quickly composed himself, he hadn't been able to see Spot at first from his position behind Jack.  
  
"So is she here?" Spot demanded, getting impatient.  
  
"No," Joker interjected before Blade could say anything, and he glared at her for interrupting, "Dere ain't nobody dat fits dat description stayin' heah."  
  
"Jokah," Spot said amused, "Ise didn't see youse come down da stairs."  
  
Joker snorted in disgust. Spot and her didn't have a pretty history.  
  
"It was probably 'cause youse was standin' behind Jack an' youse is about three feet shortah den him," Joker retorted.  
  
Spot glared at her menacingly, as did Blade, because he didn't want Joker starting anything between The Bronx and Brooklyn.  
  
"Well Jack, Jade ain't heah, so youse might as well leave," Joker said sarcastically, "Unless less youse is too stupid ta find yoah way home."  
  
"Dat's enough, Jokah," Blade said threateningly.  
  
Jack glared at her, but he turned on his heel and walked out of the lodging house, followed by Blink and a disappointed looking Angel.  
  
"Youse comin' Spot?" Jack called over his shoulder.  
  
"Nah, Ise gotta talk with Blade about some territory business, so Ise'll catch ya latah, Jacky-boy," Spot replied nonchalantly.  
  
Blade looked at Spot, confused, as the three Manhattan newsies exited the building.  
  
"We'se is havin territory problems, Spot?" Blade asked.  
  
"No, we'se ain't. We'se is havin problems with rememberin' whose stayin' in our own lodgin' houses," Spot said casually.  
  
Joker, who was about to walk up the stairs, froze in her place. Turning around she said, "Youse hit yoah head or sometin' Conlon?"  
  
"Stay outa dis, Jokah," Blade growled, "Go upstairs."  
  
"It's okay Blade," Spot said, after making a mean face at Joker (AN: Ooooohhhh, isn't he scary?……..), "She can' stay down heah, in fact, Ise need ta ask her sometin'."  
  
"What do youse need, Spot?" Joker asked in mock respect, her voice syrupy sweet.  
  
"Why did youse lie ta Jack?" Spot then turned to Blade, "An' Blade, why did youse let her?"  
  
"Ise don't know what youse is talkin about, Spot," said Blade in fake confusion.  
  
Joker looked at Spot innocently, "Yeah Spot," she said, "Da goil youse is lookin' foah ain't stayin heah."  
  
"So Jade ain't heah?" Asked Spot.  
  
A warning bell went off in Blade's head, and he almost slapped his forehead in annoyance when Joker said "No."  
  
Spot smirked.  
  
"What?" Joker demanded.  
  
"No one evah said her name was Jade, Jokah," Spot said triumphantly.  
  
Joker looked over at Blade for help but he just shook his head at her. He had realized her mistake moments before.  
  
"Damn," Joker swore under her breath.  
  
"Ise heard da door open an' close, so dere gone, right?" Jade whispered, sneaking a few steps down the stairs.  
  
Spot turned his head and saw her at the exact moment she saw him.  
  
"Shit!" She said rather loudly.  
  
"Of all people why do youse have ta be heah?" Jade asked, coming the rest of the way down the stairs, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Spot shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't youse leave with da rest of dem?" Jade asked, nodding her head toward the door.  
  
"'Cause yoah pal Jokah accidently gave ya away, an' Ise was da only one who noticed," Spot said.  
  
Jade glared at Joker who looked at her sheepishly and apologetically. Then she thought of something.  
  
"So why didn't youse tell Jack dat Ise really was heah?" Jade asked, now genuinely curious.  
  
Spot shrugged again. Why hadn't he told Jack?  
  
"Ise don't know," Spot said truthfully.  
  
Jade looked at Spot in exaggerated surprise, "Are youse serious?! Youse is admittin' dat youse don't know sometin'?!"  
  
"Shuddup," Spot said, while Joker snickered in the background.  
  
"So Ise guess youse owe me one den," Spot said, looking Jade in the eye.  
  
Jade stared back at him, "Oh, no," she started, "No, no, no, Ise didn't ask youse ta do anytin' foah me, so Ise don't owe youse nuttin. Just leave me da hell alone, okay Spot?"  
  
Jade turned to go back upstairs with Joker when Spot called out to her, "So Ise guess Jacky-boy will be mighty interested ta hear dat youse is in Da Bronx after all."  
  
"Youse wouldn't….." Jade said disgustedly.  
  
"Try me," Spot said bluntly.  
  
"Fine, den. What do youse want?" Jade asked angrily, not liking that he had the upper hand.  
  
"Ise want youse ta get out of Da Bronx," Spot stated simply.  
  
Just as Jade and Joker were about to protest Blade held up his hand, saying, "Jade, Ise don't want youse in Da Bronx eithah."  
  
When Jade gave him a hurt look he quickly amended by saying, "Ise ain't got nuttin' against youse or anytin', it's just dat Ise is havin' enough trouble with Manhattan without bein' caught up in dis mess."  
  
Joker gave Blade a look of betrayal and he shot her one of annoyance for being involved in any of this.  
  
Jade looked at Joker for some sort of help and Joker looked back at her, just as helpless.  
  
"Sorry," Joker mouthed to Jade across the room.  
  
"Where am Ise supposed ta go?" Jade asked Spot, frustrated.  
  
"Manhattan," Spot replied.  
  
"Uh, huh, shoah, ovah my dead body," Jade grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Spot sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't sigh at me, Conlon. Youse ain't given me any options heah! Ise can't stay heah an' Ise ain't goin back ta Manhattan!" Jade yelled, exasperated.  
  
"Why?!" Spot yelled back.  
  
"Ise don't have ta tell youse!" Jade shouted, almost screaming at him.  
  
"Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!!!" Spot yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "Youse are impossible!" He shouted, pointing his finger at Jade and taking a step forward.  
  
"Ise is impossible?! Ha!!! Yoah da one who tinks 'e can tell me wheah ta go an' wheah not ta go! Since when did youse become my mastah?! Ise mean, foist ya come heah an' Ise don't even know why da hell youse did dat, an' den youse tell me ta leave, an' if Ise don't youse'll tell Jack, an' den Angel will find out an' make me come back ta Manhattan! Ise don't have anywheah ta go!!!" Jade screamed at Spot, stomping over to him and getting right up in his face.  
  
"Den come ta Brooklyn!!" Spot screamed back at her.  
  
Jade looked at him in pure shock. Blade was trying not to laugh, and Joker wasn't even trying anymore. Spot looked just as surprised at his words as Jade did!  
  
"What?" Jade asked, the wind being taken from her sails she had become much calmer.  
  
"Come ta Brooklyn," Spot said simply.  
  
Even if he hadn't meant to say it in the first place, it just kind of popped out, he couldn't take it back now.  
  
"Ise tink dat's a wonderful idea!" Blade exclaimed, clapping Jade on the back and steering her towards the stairs, telling her to go get her stuff.  
  
Joker accompanied the still shocked Jade to the bunkroom while Blade went back to Spot.  
  
"What was dat?" Blade asked, still laughing.  
  
"Shuddup," Spot growled.  
  
"Ise tought youse didn't like her," Blade said, leaning against the front desk.  
  
"Ise don't," Spot said, giving Blade a weird look.  
  
"Uh huh," Blade said sarcastically, "Den why did youse invite her ta Brooklyn?"  
  
"'Cause she didn't have anywheah else ta go," Spot said defensively.  
  
"Since when did youse become a softy?" Blade asked.  
  
"Since when did youse become an' expert on my behavior?" Spot asked.  
  
Blade shrugged for about the millionth time that night.  
  
Spot glared at him and fiddled around with the top of his cane for lack of something better to do, waiting for Jade.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Heh, heh, heh, the plot thickens. Do you like chickens? Or Charles Dickens? Hmmmmm…..what else rhymes with that? Oh, well, I'm to lazy to figure it out. Aaaarrrggghhh!!!! My cousin started reading this over my shoulder while I was typing! That is so irritating! Aaaaaahhhhhh! Now my other cousin is bugging about fixing the t.v.! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh! I can't get any peace in this house!! Save me!!!!! Save me by writing a review, or reviews!!!! Anything, please!!!!!! 


	15. Ise Do

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Hey all! Sorry this took so long, I was kinda busy with homework and stuff since its almost the end of the quarter. Grrrrrrrrrr…..my teachers are evil, giving us so much homework. Anywayz, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!!!  
  
Comments:  
  
  
  
Duchess: Heh, heh, uhhhh…. Sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing right then. I fixed it, though, 'cause I re-read it and twenty-trillionth does sound pretty stupid. I used your suggestion, too, I made it say millionth. Aren't you proud? j/k……  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
*Ise Do*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade finally came back down the stairs, dragging her feet and being tugged along by Joker.  
  
The two girls stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glared at Spot and Blade. While Spot glared back Blade attempted to look somewhat apologetic.  
  
"C'mon," Spot said to Jade, motioning her out the door.  
  
Jade stomped off toward the exit door and sullenly waved goodbye to Joker, who smiled reassuringly.  
  
As soon as Spot and Jade left Joker hit Blade upside the head, saying, "Ise ain't speakin' ta youse foah a month."  
  
"Ow!" Blade exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, "Bitch," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Joker ignored him and walked up the stairs to the bunkroom, vowing to piss Blade off at any opportunity she had.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Meanwhile Spot and Jade walked in the direction of Brooklyn, Jade sending Spot death glares every now and again.  
  
"What?!" Spot cried finally, stopping.  
  
"What do youse mean, what?" Jade asked innocently.  
  
"Youse keep glarin' at me. Cut it out, it's irritatin'," Spot demanded.  
  
"Ise can't help it, youse is an asshole," Jade retorted.  
  
"Least Ise ain't a coward," Spot commented.  
  
"What?!" Jade asked indignantly.  
  
"Youse hoid me well enough," Spot replied, walking again.  
  
"Ise may 'ave hoid ya, but Ise don't understand ya," Jade said jogging to catch up with him after pausing for a moment.  
  
"Youse should know what Ise is talkin' about bettah den anybody, Aillin," Spot said, not even turning to look at her.  
  
Jade bit her tongue to keep from gasping in shock. Grabbing Spot's arm and making him stop she put her face up to his.  
  
"How did youse know my name?" Jade whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ise can't disclose my sources," Spot said mischievously, wrenching his arm out of her grasp and continuing onward.  
  
"Da hell youse can't," Jade said, pulling him back again.  
  
"Will youse let go a my arm?" Spot said, annoyed.  
  
"Not until youse tell me who told youse my name," Jade said, tightening her grip.  
  
"Foah yoah information yoah sistah did," Spot said casually.  
  
Jade momentarily loosened her grip in surprise and Spot took the opportunity to start walking away from her again.  
  
By now they had reached the beginning of the Brooklyn Bridge and Jade slammed Spot up against the railing.  
  
"Why would she tell youse dat?" Jade asked, becoming incredibly angry.  
  
"'Cause Ise asked," Spot said, trying to push away from her and keep going but she held him in place.  
  
"Why?" Jade asked suspiciously.  
  
Spot shrugged.  
  
"Tell me!" Jade yelled, hitting him in the chest.  
  
"Ow!" Spot yelled, "What da hell was dat foah?!"  
  
"Foah bein' a jackass, now tell me!" Jade said, hitting him again.  
  
"Fine, Fine!" Spot said pushing her away, "Just back off a little will ya?"  
  
Jade back up a few steps, crossing her arms over her chest. Normally Spot wouldn't have minded at all if there was a good looking girl that close to him, but when she was hitting him it was a different story.  
  
"All Ise did was ask Angel if she knew why youse left, an' she said it could 'ave been a lot of tings," Spot started.  
  
Jade nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Ise asked her what sort of tings she was talkin' about, an' foah starters she told me dat Duck an' Goose might 'ave reminded youse of yoah little bruddahs, or sometin," Spot was momentarily interrupted by Jade's snort of contempt at the mention of her brothers.  
  
"Anyway, one question led to anothah an' she ended up tellin' me about yoah entire life togethah," Spot said finishing.  
  
"How many people did she tell?" Asked Jade.  
  
Spot shrugged, "As far as Ise know, jist me."  
  
"Arrrrgggghhhh," Jade growled, stamping her foot, "Leave it ta Angel ta not be able ta keep a secret."  
  
"Can we'se go now?" Asked Spot impatiently.  
  
"One ting, an' den we'se can go," Jade said, holding him back when he started forward.  
  
"What?" Spot said sighing, leaning up against the railing of the bridge.  
  
"Youse made it sound like youse know why Ise left," Jade said.  
  
"Ise do," Spot said, looking her right in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	16. Am Ise Ta Be Pitied?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
*Am Ise Ta Be Pitied?*  
  
  
  
Jade stared at Spot long and hard for a moment before chuckling a little, and then holding her sides as she burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
"What?!" Spot cried, irritated. Here he was being serious, and she was laughing at him?  
  
Jade took a couple of deep breaths and gradually her laughter subsided. She faced an angry Spot, saying, "Youse 'ave da audacity (AN: Ooooooohhhhh…. Big word) ta call me a coward, an' den claim dat youse know da secrets of my mind?"  
  
"Yeah…." Spot said realizing that without explanation the whole thing did sound a bit ludicrous, "What's yoah point?"  
  
"Well, youse is smartah den me," Jade twirled in a little circle with her arms held out as if she was speaking to an audience from a circular stage, "'Cause Ise shoah as hell don't know," she said once she was facing Spot again.  
  
Spot snorted, "Dat's a lie an' youse know it."  
  
"Ise do?" Jade asked in mock confusion, putting her hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"Hmmmmmm…..Nope, youse is wrong," She said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
Spot growled in frustration. Does she always 'ave ta be difficult? He thought, as she started twirling around and humming to herself.  
  
Then he realized something. Jade wasn't refusing to tell him just to be difficult, albeit she was trying to annoy him by being idiotic.  
  
She was trying to convince herself that she really didn't know why she left. In an effort to avoid the truth she was beginning to make herself believe that truth to be false.  
  
Jade was putting on a mask and laughing because if she were to confront her own demons she would appear weak because she would break down, and that was not acceptable.  
  
She would have gotten away with her act if it had not been for one thing. There was so much pain her eyes that no matter how brightly she smiled it could not hidden.  
  
"Fine, den youse don't know," Spot said, giving up for now, before turning away from her and continuing on toward the Brooklyn lodging house.  
  
Jade stopped mid-twirl and looked at him, perplexed. Why did 'e stop buggin' me about it? Wondered Jade. She had actually began to enjoy the attention.  
  
She ran to catch up with Spot and fell in step with him, holding her hands together behind her back.  
  
A few moments of silence later, being bored, Jade decided to play a little game. She would stare at Spot and as soon as he glanced at her she would look the other way.  
  
Finally Spot halted and yelled, "Stop!"  
  
"Stop what?" Jade asked innocently.  
  
"Whatevah youse is doin," Spot answered.  
  
"What am Ise doin'?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Youse know," replied an incredibly frustrated Spot.  
  
"Jist like Ise know why Ise left, right?" Jade asked slyly.  
  
"Ise is dis close ta soakin' youse," Spot said threateningly, stepping right up to Jade.  
  
"What's stoppin ya?" Jade asked raising her face to his, meeting the challenge.  
  
"Ise feel sorry foah youse," Spot answered, turning away from her and continuing.  
  
"What?" Jade asked softly to Spot's retreating form.  
  
But he was to far to hear her and Jade was left standing in the middle of the bridge.  
  
Am Ise ta be pitied?….. Me….?[1] Jade thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Aaaaahhhhh!! Don't hurt me, please!! I promise that you'll get an explanation in due time!! Put that chainsaw away!!!! Please!!!! Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just kidding!!! Sorry, I just watched American Psycho and it's kind of still fresh in my mind. Heh, heh, heh, you get to see Christian Bale's butt like five times….. : )  
  
Oh, btw, the whole concept of Jade acting light-hearted and happy and stuff because she refused to let herself accept the truth was taken from the quote:  
  
"We negate and must negate because something in us wants to live and affirm, the instinct that preserves us, teaches us to be flighty, light, and false."  
  
If you think you know what the quote means write it in a review or email me, cuz I can tell ya if your right or not. (My science teacher explained it in depth about twenty different times, so I'm positive I know what it means).  
  
I'll tell you the meaning in the next chapter I write, for those of you that don't have a clue (though it's okay if you don't cuz I had to read it about twenty times before I could understand it). Hee, hee, hee, now you have a reason to read the next chapter. Plus, you never know when I will reveal the truth behind Jade leaving Manhattan!!! Mwahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------- [1] A quote from Inu-yasha, said by Kikyo, written by Rumiko Takahashi 


	17. Nowhere But Here

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey everybody!!! This is sort of a boring chapter, but I felt like writing it so deal with it. *sticks out her tongue at reader* Nyah!!  
  
Okey-dokey, the whole quote thing is sort of stupid but if you wanted to know here's what it means:  
  
To negate means to deny the existence of truth. What the quote is saying is that we deny the truth and must deny the truth when it is too terrible for our minds to handle because within our natural instincts there is something that makes us want to live and be happy. It is that instinct that makes us try to live out our lives in peace.  
  
It's like when you see a really sad movie that is based on a true story. Some people are so upset that they actually start laughing because they can't respond in any other way. Rather than becoming hysterical or something to that effect the mind turns into "it isn't real, it's funny" mode.  
  
An example would be a story my band teacher told us. A boy's sister was killed at a cross walk when a car hit her, I think it was prom night. Anyway, at his sisters funeral the boy was laughing and making jokes to one of his friends about all the "hot girls there." The boy had been so upset that he didn't know how to react, so his body automatically made him laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
*Nowhere But Here*  
  
  
  
Jade sunk to her knees and held her arms about herself in an effort to keep warm. Her teeth began to chatter and she stubbornly clenched her mouth shut.  
  
The wind worsened and blew angrily, as if it were trying to uproot the bridge and carry it off to some unknown place.  
  
Jade bent her head and closed her eyes. A drop of liquid hit her leg.  
  
Was it raining? No……….. then what?  
  
She cautiously placed her hand on her eye. Taking her fingers away she was surprised to find them wet.  
  
Was she……. crying?  
  
Jade shut her eyes tightly and willed them not to water, but it was too late. The held-back tears of some fourteen odd years came pouring down her cheeks and she was all but powerless to stop them.  
  
Why would she, of all people, be pitied?  
  
She had no weaknesses, she was tough, and had all the street smarts a kid could ever need……  
  
So why was it that Angel, who had none of those things, and was none of those things, was the one who was safe in a warm bed with friends and a guy who loved her?  
  
No one ever felt bad for Angel, and if they did it was for something that had been beyond her control.  
  
Jade sobbed harder. Years of shutting the world out and not caring about anyone or anything had gotten her nowhere but here, alone and cold in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
  
  
AN: The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!!! The story will actually progress!!! 


	18. An Innocence Lost

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
*An Innocence Lost*  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone, Spot," Jade said about fifteen minutes later when she heard footsteps approaching her.  
  
She kept her head down so he would not be able to see her tears. She was terrified that he would think of her as weak if he saw her cry.  
  
Jade looked up, though, when she heard the sound of drunken laughter coming from multiple people.  
  
What she saw was three guys, each reeking of alcohol and barely being able to stand.  
  
"Didja hear dat fellas?" The tallest one asked his friends in a slurred voice, "She tinks Ise is some guy named Spot."  
  
The three men laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
'Oh shit,' Jade thought. She was in no mood to deal with three drunk guys.  
  
"What do youse want?" Jade demanded, standing up and putting on her "I can beat the crap out of you so leave me the hell alone" face.  
  
"Nuthin' much," the tall one answered, stepping forward.  
  
Jade backed up and scrunched up her nose in disgust at the guy's breath.  
  
"What's dat supposed ta mean?" Jade asked, stepping back again as the three men got closer.  
  
'Wheah's Spot when ya actually need 'im foah once?' Jade thought.  
  
"We'se is jist lookin' foah a good time," one of the other guy's said.  
  
"Den haul yoah drunk asses ovah ta some brothel 'cause youse ain't gonna 'ave any fun with me," Jade said, backing up once again, starting to panic slightly.  
  
"Why should we'se go to a brothel," the third man said, pulling out a switchblade, "When we'se can get some foah free?"  
  
Jade turned to run and the tall guy grabbed her around the waist, throwing her to the ground on her back.  
  
The man with the blade sat on her stomach and held the knife in front of her face.  
  
"Youse make a sound goily," he paused for a moment trying to think of a good threat, "An yoah pretty little face will be pictahed in da obituaries tammarah."  
  
The man seemed pleased with his choice of words and as he neared the knife closer to Jade's throat to taunt her she grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and held his hand back.  
  
The guy was momentarily surprised and she threw him off of her and rolled over onto her stomach.  
  
Just as she was about to stand up to run away the guy with the knife swiped at her, cutting a deep wound five inches across the small of her back.  
  
Jade screamed in pain and flipped over to punch the guy but he tossed his knife to one of his friends and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning her arms above her head.  
  
Ordering his friends to hold down her arms and legs, which they did, the man kissed Jade's neck and said, "Let's 'ave a little fun, eh?"  
  
Jade struggled but then stopped, realizing that she just wasn't strong enough to escape the grasps of the two men holding her down, not to mention the third one on top.  
  
She closed her eyes and made herself think of anything besides what was about to happen.  
  
'What do Ise 'ave left ta fight foah, anyway?' Jade wondered cynically.  
  
A few moments later the wind howled viciously, consuming the screams of an innocence lost in its torrent fury. 


	19. Author Note

Alrighty, everybody!! I got some bad news for anyone that wanted me to update soon. I'm leaving for Greece on Thursday, April 9, so I won't be able to update my story for at least ten days. Sorry!!  
  
  
  
Oh, and sorry about the last chapter, I tried to keep the whole thing as tasteful as possible. I'm almost positive that it didn't require me to up the rating though, I mean, nothing was described, really, it was all implied, rather. If you have any complaints or concerns, though, you can email me or write it in a review. Thanx!!  
  
  
  
Also, a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!! It really means a lot and I don't think I would have had the courage to continue this story if you guys hadn't been so supportive of it. Thanks again!! 


	20. A Voice In The Darkness

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Aight peeps, I'm back from Greece!!! Unfortunately…….. Anywayz, here's the long awaited next chapter!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
*A Voice In The Darkness*  
  
  
  
Spot kept walking, silently fuming and thinking that Jade was quite possibly the most impossible person he had ever tried to help in his entire life.  
  
It wasn't until some thirty minutes later, precisely when he was in view of the Brooklyn lodging house, that he realized Jade hadn't ever caught up with him.  
  
Cursing the girl for her stubbornness he turned around and headed back toward the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
He would have just left her were it not for the fact that he would feel guilty if she died and he knew that she had no idea where the Brooklyn lodging house was.  
  
When he got to the bridge, however, the scene before him was not something he had expected, nor wanted, to see.  
  
Three men, one on top of a girl with his pants down. The man on top was standing up, pulling on his pants, while another one of the guys was preparing to take his place.  
  
Spot's eyes widened in horror when he realized that the girl was Jade.  
  
"What the hell are youse doin'?!!" Spot yelled, running over to them and brandishing his cane like a sword.  
  
The guys all looked at him with blood shot eyes while Jade, who was amazingly still conscious, turned crimson in shame and embarrassment, because she was totally naked, except for her bra, in front of Spot.  
  
Spot hit the guy who had been on top over the head and the man promptly passed out. The two other guys looked at him in fear and the let go of Jade and ran the opposite way they had come.  
  
"Oh shit," Spot whispered, kneeling on the ground beside Jade, who had curled up in a little ball on her side, trying in vain to somewhat cover herself.  
  
His eyes widened in shock at the size of the cut on her back.  
  
Spot quickly found her clothes an, seeing that her shirt was in pieces, pulled off his own and covered her shaking form with it.  
  
"Tanks," Jade whispered, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Shhh, don't talk," Spot said quietly, blushing while he pulled up her pants and underwear which lay around her ankles.  
  
Spot carefully picked her up once that was done and she gasped in pain, despite his gentleness.  
  
"Sorry," Spot mumbled.  
  
Jade just clutched tightly to the fabric of the shirt he had given her, pulling it more tightly around her and not looking at him.  
  
Spot walked quickly to the Brooklyn lodging house, trying to walk a softly as possible so he didn't Jade wasn't jarred around very much.  
  
When they got to the LH Hawk immediately ran over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Tell da guys dat dey got exactly two minutes befoah dey 'ave ta clear out of da washroom foah at last an hour," Spot ordered.  
  
He tossed his cane to a young newsie named Tempo, so called because he was always tapping out a beat on something.  
  
"Put dat in my room," Spot said.  
  
Tempo nodded solemnly, sensing that something of great magnitude had happened, and scurried off to Spot's room.  
  
Spot walked up the stairs and Jade buried her head in his undershirt (the one he was wearing under the shirt he had given her), being mortified with the knowledge that most of the older boys would most likely be able to figure out what happened.  
  
Spot kicked open the door to the bathroom and ordered everyone out, even though it had barely been one minute since Hawk had relayed his message.  
  
Still holding Jade in his arms Spot yelled for Hawk to come help him.  
  
"What do youse need, Spot?" Hawk asked once they were the only ones in the bathroom.  
  
"Fill one a da tubs with hot water," Spot said, leaning against the counter.  
  
Hawk did so and then Spot roughly told him to leave. Hawk left and was not offended by Spot's rudeness.  
  
When the other newsies asked what was going on in there Hawk shrugged his shoulders and said he had no idea, although secretly he had a pretty good guess.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Back in the washroom Spot gingerly set Jade down on the counter so she was in a sitting position. She gripped the edges of the counter so tightly that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Spot," she said weakly, still refusing to meet his gaze, "Ise don't feel to good."  
  
It took Spot a second to realize what she meant and he hastily grabbed a nearby bucket.  
  
A few seconds later she vomited into it and would have fallen off the counter had Spot not steadied her with his arm.  
  
"Bettah?" Spot asked when she was done.  
  
She weakly nodded her head and Spot handed her a wet towel, which she used to wipe off her mouth.  
  
"Jade?" Spot said.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked.  
  
"It's gonna hoit but ya need ta wash off dat cut on yoah back an all, so ah, um, dat is ta say, well, youse, um, ah……" Spot kind of trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Jade almost smiled a bit. Was the great Spot Conlon blushing?  
  
"Ise know, Spot," Jade said, saving him, "Jist toin around faoh a minute."  
  
Spot smiled in relief and turned around, while Jade slipped out of her clothes and into the bath tub.  
  
She hissed in pain as the water invaded her various cuts and scratches. Folding her arms over her chest to cover herself she said, "You can toin back around now.'  
  
Spot faced her and handed her a bar of soap from the counter along with a dry towel.  
  
"Ise'll get youse sometin' ta change into, okay?" Spot said.  
  
Jade nodded and he left the washroom. He shut the door softly behind him and leaned against it for a few moments deep in though.  
  
He was totally oblivious of the fact that the bunkroom had gone totally silent until he looked up and saw all the questioning stares he was getting from his newsies.  
  
"Nobody touch dat doorknob til Ise say so," Spot said, glaring at everyone.  
  
The boys all nodded submissively and resumed their previous activities.  
  
Spot went into his room and grabbed a shirt and, even though he knew they were to big, a pair of pants.  
  
'It's coitenly bettah den nuthin',' he thought.  
  
He sat on his bed for a while, just thinking, and giving Jade enough time to finish. Running his hand through his hair, he thought, 'If Ise evah get my hands on dose guys……'  
  
'Is it my fault, dough?' he thought suddenly, 'If ise hadn't 'ave left her dere den dis wouldn't 'ave happened.'  
  
He sat there mentally beating himself up until he finally growled in anger and threw his slingshot at the mirror which hung on the wall above his little desk. The glass shattered into pieces and Spot cursed loudly.  
  
The newsies in the bunkroom all jumped in alarm when they heard the loud crash but no one was brave enough to investigate it.  
  
Picking up the pieces he put them on the desktop and decided that he'd throw them away later.  
  
He walked into the bunkroom and no one even dared to look at him. Knocking softly on the door to the washroom he said, "It's Spot."  
  
When he heard Jade say "Come in," he opened the door and entered, shutting it behind him.  
  
Jade was still sitting in the tub and Spot said, putting the clothes on the counter, "Heah are some clothes foah youse ta change into. Ise'll leave while youse get dressed."  
  
Before he could leave Jade called out, "Wait."  
  
"Yeah?" Spot said.  
  
Jade blushed, "Can youse, um, help me stand up, please?" She asked quietly.  
  
Spot blushed slightly and nodded. He walked over and gently grabbed her arm, which she held out to him.  
  
Looking away he pulled her up while she wrapped the towel around herself with one arm.  
  
Spot realized, though, that what he happened to be looking at was a mirror hanging on the wall which reflected Jade perfectly.  
  
Blushing deeper Spot just stared at the floor. Normally he wouldn't have blushed, though, like if it had been another girl he wouldn't have cared.  
  
It's just that knowing what happened, it made him feel guilty to even consider thinking of Jade in that way.  
  
"Tanks," Jade said, gasping a little from the pain.  
  
She grabbed the counter to support herself and carefully dressed while Spot turned and continued to stare fixedly at the floor.  
  
When she was done she turned and eased onto the counter so she could sit on it while she dried her hair with the towel.  
  
Spot sat next to her and the two sat in companionable silence.  
  
"Spot?" Jade said after her hair was somewhat dry.  
  
"Yeah?" Spot said, turning his head to face her.  
  
"Um, wheah can Ise sleep?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Ise didn't even tink about dat yet," Spot said hitting himself in the forehead, "Ise guess youse can sleep in my room 'cause Ise coitenly don't want youse out dere with da guys. Dey snore way too much."  
  
Jade smiled slightly. Spot smiled too, feeling like he had made some headway, though she still wouldn't make eye contact with him.  
  
"Can youse walk if Ise help youse?" Spot asked.  
  
Jade nodded stubbornly, determined to not let the pain get the better of her.  
  
After a few steps, however, tears sprang to her eyes even with Spot supporting most of her with his arm across her waist and her arm across his shoulders.  
  
"Dis ain't gonna woik, Jade," Spot said picking her up.  
  
"Great," she muttered, "Now Ise 'ave ta be carried. Dis is pitiful."  
  
When they walked into the bunkroom Spot told his boys that they could go back in the washroom in about ten minutes.  
  
Jade hid her face in Spot's shirt out of embarrassment because all the guys were staring at her.  
  
Spot walked into his room and sat Jade on the bed.  
  
"Ise'll be right back," he told her, walking out of the room.  
  
Back in the bunkroom Spot motioned for Hawk to come over.  
  
"Yeah, Spot?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Dump out the water dat's in da bath tub an' den all a' youse is free ta go back in dere, okay?" Spot said.  
  
"Shoah, Spot," Hawk said, going off to follow out his orders.  
  
Spot walked back into his room to find Jade picking up his slingshot from where it still lay on the floor.  
  
Spot walked over to his desk and pulled some bandages out from a drawer. Walking over to the bed he sat behind Jade.  
  
"Pull up da shoit," he ordered, tugging on the hem.  
  
Jade looked at him strangely and then realized that he just wanted to bandage the cut on her back.  
  
Wincing slightly when the material of the shirt slid over the cut she pulled up the shirt just enough so that he could put the bandages on.  
  
"Yoah mirror's broken," Jade commented while he worked.  
  
"Ise know," Spot said absentmindedly.  
  
"How did it break?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Why do youse care?" Spot asked, finishing up and pulling her shirt back down.  
  
"Dunno, jist curious Ise guess," Jade answered truthfully.  
  
"I trew sometin' at it," Spot answered, standing up and going to sit in the chair at his desk.  
  
"Why?" Jade asked.  
  
"'Cause Ise was mad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. She lay down in the bed and pulled the blanket up over herself. It was cold in the little room and she shivered slightly.  
  
"Youse cold?" Spot asked.  
  
"Ise is fine," Jade said curtly.  
  
When she shivered again a few seconds later Spot sighed at her stubbornness and got up to get her another blanket.  
  
He grabbed two more from the closet in his room, it was basically a supply cabinet so it had extras of things like pillows and blankets.  
  
Spot threw one of the blankets on Jade and then wrapped the other one around himself before sitting in the chair.  
  
"Is dat wheah youse is sleepin'?" Asked Jade, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah," Spot said.  
  
"Sorry," Jade mumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause Ise kicked youse out of yoah own bed," Jade answered apologetically.  
  
Spot smiled at her, "Youse ain't got nuthin' ta be sorry foah," he said.  
  
"Do youse at least want yoah pillow?" Jade asked, reaching behind her and holding it out to him.  
  
"It's okay," Spot said, "Youse take it."  
  
Jade put the pillow back in its place and then turned back to Spot.  
  
"Why did youse really break yoah mirror?" She asked again.  
  
"'Cause Ise was angry," answered Spot.  
  
"Youse is very frustratin'," Jade said.  
  
"Why were youse angry?" She prodded.  
  
Spot sighed in defeat and looked at the ground, "'Cause Ise is angry dat Ise left youse alone on da bridge," he said quietly.  
  
Jade gripped the bed sheet tightly. "It's not yoah fault," she whispered.  
  
"Yes it is!" Spot yelled and Jade looked up, startled.  
  
The newsies in the bunkroom all jumped and glanced cautiously toward the door, but still no one mentioned the yelling they heard.  
  
"Don't youse see?!" Spot said, quieter this time though his voice sounded strained.  
  
"Spot-" Jade started, but Spot cut her off.  
  
"If Ise hadn't left youse on da bridge den none of dis would 'ave happened!" Spot said, casting his eyes down in shame.  
  
"Spot," Jade said and when he looked up she continued, "If Ise hadn't been annoying youse den youse wouldn't 'ave left."  
  
"Dat doesn't mattah," said Spot, "Ise still left youse."  
  
"But Ise chose not to follow youse," Jade said gently.  
  
"So whose fault is it?" Asked Spot disgustedly.  
  
He continued, saying "Youse could blame it on da guys who did it, dey could blame it on da bartender dat sold dem da beer an' he could blame it on da stoah he bought it from and dat stoah could blame it on da poisen who made da alcohol who-"  
  
"Spot!" Jade said loudly.  
  
"What?" Spot asked sighing, not even caring that she cut him off.  
  
"Shuddup, Ise wanna sleep," she whispered.  
  
Spot made a face at her and she grinned, laying down and pulling the two blankets up around her shoulders.  
  
"G'night," Spot whispered to Jade.  
  
But she didn't answer and Spot was soon fast asleep.  
  
As soon as she heard Spot breathing become slower and deeper Jade sat up in the bed. Satisfied that he was asleep she no longer bothered to hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill over the entire time she had been talking with Spot.  
  
She clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides, trying to will all the pain to leave her body, but to no avail.  
  
Jade lay back down and screamed into the pillow, so no one could hear her. Furiously she beat the mattress with her fists, as if somehow it could make it so that it had never happened.  
  
Calming down a while later she flipped over onto her side, throwing one of the blankets of her, because she had gotten to hot, and clutching the other one tightly in her hand.  
  
Hours later, when the blackness of the new moon permeated the window of the small bedroom and enveloped the two forms within, a small wavering voice could be heard whispering above the noise of the suffocating darkness, "Is it for fear to wet a widow's eye…………."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry, this chapter is kind of long……. Hope you like it anyway……..REVIEW!!!!!! Right this instant!!! If you do I'll tell you the pink pelican story in my next chapter. So press that little button and write me a nice long review…. You know you want to…… 


	21. Thank You

Okay everybody, this isn't a real chapter (sorry), but I just wanted to post a really big thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. So this entire "chapter" of my story is dedicated to:  
  
Ice dancer  
  
Volcanous  
  
Bam  
  
Draco's Secret Lover  
  
Pop  
  
Singah  
  
amazing-moth  
  
Duchess  
  
dreamcoat  
  
Little Washu  
  
AthenaHunteress  
  
CloakOfNight  
  
katie  
  
Taps  
  
Illusion  
  
Sara  
  
Blaze  
  
Jo  
  
Rae Kelly  
  
Shirley  
  
Carly  
  
Bon Bon  
  
Corey  
  
Sammy  
  
gloria  
  
Ally  
  
Pocket  
  
olive  
  
Lizzy  
  
amazing me  
  
Fastdancr  
  
  
  
Thanks you guys!!! Your support throughout my story really means the world to me!!!  
  
Oh, and if I forgot someone, feel free to write me a pissy review and yell at me. I'll update the list if it turns out that anyone's name is missing. 


	22. The Pink Pelican

Welcome to another one of my random notes (sort of). This *smiles apologetically* is not a real chapter *ducks from chairs being thrown from readers*.  
  
Oh, before I go on, here's a quick note to Ice dancer: Nope, sorry, I don't have any more stories posted yet. Emphasis on the yet. I will (hopefully) get a whole lot more posted as soon as I finish this one. I don't know when that will be, and I really don't want to work on more than one story at once, because I know that they both won't come out as good. But the next story is going to be tons of fun for me to write because it's going to be the story of my character, Gypsy. So keep a look out for it after this story's done.  
  
Now for the real reason I'm writing this: The pink pelican story.  
  
So here it is……….  
  
  
  
My friend and I are innocently walking down one of the streets of the Greek Island, Mykonos. Everything is fine and dandy until my friend walks by a table.  
  
Suddenly, this huge (we're talking gigantic, people) pelican head reaches out from under the table and tries to bite his leg off. I mean, the thing literally tried to eat him!  
  
What's more, is that when me and my friend walked a bit away from the table and looked underneath it, the pelican was pink!! Baby pink!!!  
  
And it was not repeat not a flamingo. It was a pelican. And it must have weighed over sixty pounds!! I knew pelicans got big, but not that big.  
  
And I did not know that they came in pink. Nor did I know that they attempted to eat people from under tables.  
  
Perhaps the funniest part of this, though, was watching my friend jump back and scream like a baby when the pelican's head whipped out from under the table to bite him.  
  
  
  
Alright, so maybe it's not the funniest story in the world, but it sure as hell was entertaining to watch. Who knows? Maybe some reader out there got a kick out of this.  
  
  
  
Oh, and for all the people that asked if I had a good time in Greece, the answer is "Yes!!! It was the best time of my life!!!!!"  
  
Imagine, if you will: A foreign country, with some of your best friends, no parents (at least mine weren't there, other people's parents came), a supervisor who lets you wander around downtown Athens unsupervised for as long as you like, and a drinking age limit of somewhere around sixth months.  
  
But, a warning to anyone who plans to go to Greece: If you don't like black licorice, do not under any circumstances drink ouzo.  
  
It's a Greek liquor that tastes like alcoholic black licorice. Lets just say that I'm not exactly fond of black licorice.  
  
Plus, the stuff is strong!!! You drink one dinky glass of it and suddenly it's all like "Woooo, the world is spinning!"  
  
Anywho, that's the end of this note, so fair well! I have to go write my next chapter…….dun dun dun……. Hey, it's better than doing my math homework…….. 


	23. Promise?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: This is (drum roll please) the long awaited chapter, everyone!! Anyone still wondering why Jade left Manhattan? Well, here it is folks! The answer at last. It only took me what, how many chapters?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
*Promise?*  
  
  
  
The next morning Spot awoke with a crick in his neck. Rubbing the sore spot (AN: Heh, heh…. Get it? Sore spot….. wahahahahaha!! I'm so funny!!!…..lol…..) he cursed loudly, trying to remember why the hell he was in his chair, not his bed.  
  
He walked over to his bed and saw Jade lying there. After a moments confusion he suddenly remembered the happenings of the night before.  
  
Rubbing his hand through his hair he sighed, a troubled frown replacing his confused expression.  
  
Jade stirred and sat up with a start. She was mildly startled when she saw Spot, but then a look of recognition passed over her face and she flipped over in the bed, so she was no longer facing him.  
  
"What?" Spot asked indignantly.  
  
Jade sighed, "Youse just ain't pretty in da mornin'."  
  
"So….. Youse tink dat Ise is pretty at othah times?" Spot asked smiling.  
  
"Don't flattah yoahself," Jade mumbled, standing up and swaying a bit on her feet.  
  
"What do youse tink yous is doin?" Asked Spot, when she moved as if to go out the door.  
  
"Goin' to da bathroom," Jade said, giving him a weird look.  
  
"Oh," Spot said lamely.  
  
He had thought that she was leaving, which he wasn't going to let her do until she had rested for at least a full day.  
  
Spot, believe it or not, happened to have command of at least the most basic maternal instincts that were apparent in guys.  
  
When Jade returned, slightly red from all the stares she had received from the Brooklyn newsies who were awake, she found Spot combing his hair in front of the remnants of the broken mirror.  
  
"Can Ise use dat when youse is done?" Asked Jade, referring to the comb.  
  
"Shoah," Spot said, tossing it to her.  
  
"Tanks," said Jade, as she started to work the tangles out of her hair.  
  
"Jade?" Spot said.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied.  
  
"Youse can stay heah foah as long as youse like, k'?"  
  
"K'," Jade said nonchalantly.  
  
"But youse should at least stay in bed foah da rest of da day, an youse should probably see a doctah, 'cause dat cut on yoah back needs stitches," Spot said.  
  
"It's fine, Ise'll live," Jade said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine," Spot said shrugging, "Ise'll 'ave one of my boys bring youse lunch if youse want it."  
  
"Nah, it's okay," Jade said.  
  
"Dinner, den?" He asked.  
  
"Shoah," Jade said, tossing him the comb and laying back down.  
  
Just as Spot was walking out the door to go so he could sell his papers Jade called, "Oh, an' Spot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone what Angel told youse," she said seriously.  
  
"No problem," Spot said casually.  
  
"An' if youse run inta Jack or anybody from Manhattan don't tell dem dat Ise is heah."  
  
"No problem," Spot said again, "But….."  
  
"But what?" Jade asked.  
  
"If dey happen ta ask, can Ise tell dem why youse left?"  
  
"Foist of all, why would dey ask dat? An' second of all, Youse. Don't. Know," Jade said the last three words forcefully.  
  
"Dey asked me befoah if Ise knew why youse left."  
  
"Yeah, so why would dey ask again?"  
  
"'Cause Ise didn't tell dem anyting."  
  
"Which is good, 'cause youse don't know anyting about it neithah."  
  
"Try me," Spot said.  
  
"Okay Mr. Ise know everyting," Jade started, "Why, if yoah so smart, did Ise leave Manhattan?"  
  
Spot walked over and sat cross-legged on his chair.  
  
"Angel," he said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Da short answah is Angel. Youse left because of Angel."  
  
"What's da long answah?" Jade asked.  
  
"From what Angel told me about yoah life it sounded like youse spent most of yoah time protectin' Angel from da woild befoah a couple of days ago."  
  
Jade shrugged, "What's yoah point?"  
  
"While youse spent yoah life bein' her shield youse was exposed ta everyting dat youse kept from her."  
  
"Like what?" Jade asked, her temper staring to rise as Spot hit closer to home.  
  
"Like how yoah muddah 'disappeared an nevah came back.' From what Angel made it sound like yoah muddah was a whore. But Angel nevah came right out an said dat. Because she honestly didn't know. She said dat youse told her dat yoah mom had a night shift at some factory."  
  
"Yeah, well Ise did tell her dat. So what?" Asked Jade.  
  
"So while youse was dealin' with da fact dat yoah mom was a hookah youse was also dealin' with da fact dat yoah sistah got to remain blissfully ignorant of da whole ting."  
  
"Ffffhhhh," Jade made a little noise of resentment, looking to the side and not meeting Spot's eye.  
  
"Yoah entiah life youse have had ta be da one who was touched by all da filth an' pain of da woild while Angel got to remain happy. Youse were exposed ta tings dat no child should evah have to even heah about. But dose tings nevah came neah Angel. Because of you."  
  
Suddenly Jade started clapping.  
  
"What?" Spot asked.  
  
"Well," she said when she stopped clapping, "Bravo Spot. Ise must say, well done. Youse 'ave sufficiently summed up my entire existence. But please, continue, foah youse 'ave yet ta tell da audience why Ise left Manhattan."  
  
Spot glared at her for mocking him, but he continued anyway.  
  
"Youse couldn't stand being around Angel anymore," he said bluntly.  
  
"Why?" Jade asked in a sing-songy voice.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Because she was free ta make friends an' get all lovey-dovey with Blink 'cause she had no memories of loss or sorrow weighing her down. Den dere's you, an' how could youse possibly make friends when youse nevah knew anyting but loss? Yoah relationship with Angel seemed to be more out of obligation den love."  
  
Spot waited patiently for her reaction.  
  
"Ise hate you," Jade said in a small quiet voice.  
  
Spot was more than a little shocked. That was not what he expected.  
  
"Why would youse hate me? I practically saved yoah life last night! An' Ise am quite possible da only poisen in da woild dat understands why youse are da way youse are!"  
  
"Dat's why Ise hate you!" Jade cried.  
  
Spot raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Jade began to cry, saying, "My life was poifectly uncomplicated an' Ise was poifectly fine jist bein' mean an' getting along on my own, until Jokah comes along an' is nice to me, despite all dat, an' den youse come along an 'ave ta save me, an' den suddenly understand me in less dan two days or so when Angel nevah could in a million years, an' she's my sistah! What da hell is wrong with you?! Youse just don't do dat to people!"  
  
Spot almost laughed out loud, but he controlled himself. So he had been right after all. Even if she hadn't directly said it, she had said she hated him because he understood, which implied that he understood in her opinion.  
  
"How did youse know, anyways?" Jade asked, still crying.  
  
"'Cause dat's exactly da way Ise used ta be," Spot answered softly.  
  
"So why are youse different now?" Asked Jade.  
  
"A good friend of mine convinced me dat it wasn't worth it to live my entiah life alone."  
  
There was a moments pause until Jade interrupted the silence.  
  
"Oh, God, Ise look like an idiot," she said abruptly, roughly wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Heah," Spot said, sitting by her on the bed and handing her a handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
Jade said nothing, but she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it.  
  
Spot reached out and kind of awkwardly patted her arm. Jade flinched at the human contact and Spot looked at her curiously.  
  
"Sorry," Jade whispered into the handkerchief, "It's jist dat Ise can still feel dat guy's hands on me…."  
  
This comment started a fresh onslaught of tears and Spot felt his heart clench. He placed his arms around her in a sort of hug, but she shied away from his touch.  
  
"Stop it," Jade said weakly, "Ise don't want yoah pity."  
  
"Ise ain't givin' it," Spot said, holding onto her more tightly.  
  
"Jist let me go!" She sobbed, hitting his chest with her fist.  
  
"No," Spot said determinedly.  
  
"Stop it! Jist let go a me!" She beat at him with her fists, but her throws were weak, and they felt like nothing.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!!" Jade continued.  
  
Spot loosened his hold slightly and Jade panicked. She grabbed onto his shirt and held on tightly.  
  
"Please don't leave me," she begged.  
  
"Not like everybody else. Please don't leave me," Jade whispered, crying harder.  
  
"Shhhhhh, it's okay," Spot cooed, stroking her hair.  
  
"Don't go," she sniffled, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Ise won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, who out there is proud of me? Come one, come on. Hey it may not have been original, but at least I finally got it all out in the open, instead of just hinting towards it every other chapter. Anywayz, as always, reviews would be greatly appreciated!! 


	24. Now Dat Youse Mention It

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long, I was at an anime convention all weekend. Hee, hee, hee…… they gave me an adult pass because they thought I was nineteen…….. that means that I didn't have a curfew like the rest of the minors…… heh heh heh……  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
*Now Dat Youse Mention It*  
  
  
  
Gradually Jade's sobs subsided and she soon realized that she had been in Spot's arms for at least twenty minutes, which both mildly annoyed her and gave her a somewhat pleasant feeling, the latter of which she would never admit.  
  
She felt entirely comfortable just sitting there being held by him, because for once in her life she was the one being comforted, not the one having to comfort someone else.  
  
Yet she still felt that her crying had made her seem like Angel, who was the epitome of what she did not want to be.  
  
Jade felt a kind of resentment towards her sister, because in Jade's mind Angel had been the one who had made it so that she had been forced to grow up and take on the role of the adult at such an early age.  
  
Spot sighed and rested his head on top of Jade's. He didn't really know what to do now. It was a rather awkward position they were in.  
  
Neither wanted to move, but both knew they would have to at some point, but after that point they wouldn't know where to go or what to say to one another, and then there was always the question of who was going to move first.  
  
After a few moments more of silence Spot finally spoke.  
  
"Jade?" He said, lifting his chin off her head and looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, raising her face so she could look him in the eye, which turned out to be a mistake, because it consequently made it so that they were practically nose to nose.  
  
Jade gulped and moved her head back, so they weren't so close.  
  
"Ise, uh-"  
  
Spot never got to finish his thought because suddenly the door burst open as Creeper barged in unannounced. Creeper looked incredibly surprised that someone was in the room, but he quickly covered it up.  
  
Spot, being incredibly angry that Creeper would just come into his room without permission jumped up and yelled, "What da hell are youse doin' jist bargin' inta my room like dat, Creepah?!"  
  
Creeper smiled slyly at the girl on Spot's bed, "Ise, uh, hope Ise wasn't interuptin' anyting, Spot, Ise wouldn't wan-"  
  
Creeper stopped short when he realized who the girl on Spot's bed actually was.  
  
"It's you!" He yelled.  
  
"Aw, what Creepah, are youse scared dat Ise'll soak youse again or sometin'?" Jade asked obnoxiously.  
  
"Shuddup," Creeper said threateningly, stepping forward.  
  
"Youse wanna take sometin' up with me?" Jade asked, getting up from the bed, challenging him.  
  
But as soon as she stood she yelped in pain and her hand flew to the cut on her back, which was barely starting to heal, and was now totally open again.  
  
"Are youse okay?" Creeper mocked, "Ise kin go easy, if youse like."  
  
"Shuddup!" Jade yelled, moving forward as if to punch him, but she was stopped by Spot when he pulled her back.  
  
"Just youse try it, bitch," Creeper said, stepping towards her.  
  
Jade lunged forward and Spot caught her around the waist with both arms and held her back.  
  
"Watch yoah mouth Creepah, an' get da fuck outta my room. An' if youse evah jist come in heah without permission an' threaten' a goil Ise swear dat youse'll nevah walk again," Spot growled.  
  
Creeper glared at Spot before turning on his heel and leaving, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Lemme go!" Jade yelled at Spot, as soon as the door shut.  
  
"Jade, yoah hoit. Jist cut it out. Youse can't fight him like dis anyway," Spot said, glaring at the door as if Creeper was still there.  
  
"Da hell Ise can't," Jade hissed, struggling violently against his grip around her waist.  
  
Spot sighed and hoisted her up over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bed and plopping her down on it.  
  
Jade immediately stood up, but Spot wagged a finger at her, saying, "Youse take one step towards that door an' Ise send Hawk straight ta Manhattan ta tell all a dem dat youse is in Brooklyn."  
  
Jade stuck out her tongue at him and sat down on the bed again.  
  
"Hawk ain't heah right now, anyway, Spot," she said.  
  
Spot thought for a moment.  
  
"Ise guess yoah right. He's out sellin' papes right now. But den what was Creepah doin heah?" Spot asked.  
  
"Ise tink da question should be 'What was Creepah doin' comin' inta yoah room like dat when nobody was heah?' Did youse see da look on his face? 'E looked really surprised, like 'e didn't expect anybody ta be in heah," Jade said.  
  
"Now dat youse mention it…." Spot started. 


	25. An Interesting Complication

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Hahahahahahaha!!!!! I bet you all thought I died or something, eh??? I'm not that easy to get rid of!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Anywayz, here are some comments for y'all….. did I just say y'all?…….  
  
  
  
Duchess: Thanx, I thought that was sweet also. And wouldn't you just love to know what Creeper was up to? Heh heh, it ain't that easy………..  
  
Bam: Glad to be of soivice. Good luck on your final!!!! Hope you get a great grade!!!!  
  
Ice dancer: Shame on you, thinking my story was over!!! Just kidding…… I thought it was too………. Oh, btw, lets just say that I'm not technically in high school yet.  
  
Rae Kelly: Rae does smell romance in the air!!! And thanx, I'm always glad to be part of some club……… it makes me feel important……  
  
Iris: Sorry, I happen to have a fetish for cliffhangers……. That sounded really bad……….  
  
Moth: *Takes a bow* Thank you, thank you.  
  
Stripes McKee: Well, your definitely the most enthusiastic reviewer I've ever seen. And I totally totally beyond a doubt appreciate it!!!! *Sniff* It's reviewers like you that make me feel loved…..*sobs*  
  
Jamie: Leave me alone!!! If I say he's 5'8" he's 5'8"!!!!!! And yup, I'm probably the only newsie fan whose friend almost got his leg bitten off by a pink pelican in Greece. Oh, and he got the pictures developed. So at school you get to see proof that we weren't lying. About the bra thing, Mrs. J said tht they wore bras, but they were more like full body bras, not like the little strappy ones we wear today.  
  
rumor: Sorry!! If you wanna find out what Creeper's up to your just gonna have ta wait like everybody else…..  
  
Elise: I love you!!!!  
  
Katie: Okay, okay, so the stupid vocab words are engrained in my mind, what can I say? The arms of Morpheus was a little stupid, though……. I got carried away……. Oh no!!! Mrs. T's rubbing off on me!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! God forbid!!!!!! That would be terrifying!!!!!!  
  
Little Washu: Thank you for reviewing, as always……  
  
  
  
Okay, for all of you that were wondering what the hell is goin on in Manhattan, here you go….. this starts out after Jack, Blink, and Angel leave The Bronx's lodging house. I think that was chapter fourteen.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
*An Interesting Complication*  
  
Jack slammed the door of The Bronx's lodging house shut behind him.  
  
"Well dat was pointless," Blink commented.  
  
"Shove it, Kid," Jack said angrily.  
  
"What's yoah problem?" Blink asked.  
  
"Nuthin', Jokah's jist a bitch, dat's all."  
  
"Oh," Blink replied lamely.  
  
Angel sniffled slightly and Blink put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him.  
  
"Youse gonna be okay?" Blink asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it's jist dat Ise is worried about Jade," Angel said.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about yoah sistah, Angel. She looked pretty tough, Ise is shoah dat she's alright," Blink said.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the Manhattan lodging house in silence, each person thinking their own thoughts, though one mind in particular was a little more active than the others.  
  
One person among the three had noticed Joker's slip-up, but had not said a word.  
  
'So Jade is in Da Bronx,' Jack thought, 'Ise wondah why Jokah lied? Hmm…… Maybe Jade told 'er to or sometin'…..Oh well, dis is jist one big mess an' Ise ain't got time ta deal with it.'  
  
'At least no one knows anyting……….Yet,' he added after a moments consideration.  
  
'Spot noticed, so he'll probably take Jade ta Brooklyn with him. Dat'll be good. Den Ise won't have ta deal with her.'  
  
'But Ise gotta get it back………Ise don't even know wheah it is……… Creepah tinks dat Spot had it… But why would 'e have it?'  
  
'Creepa an' I 'ave ta find a new place ta meet……. People are gonna figure dis ting out befoah Ise can get away….. an' Ise can't let dat happen….Ise is already runnin' out of time….."  
  
'Ise had it, Dammit!! Den some little son of a bitch stole it from me…… But it couldn't 'ave been Spot, could it?'  
  
'No! Of course not! 'E wasn't even dere da day it was stolen, an' 'e didn't even know about it!!'  
  
'Den who………'  
  
Jack's thoughts were interrupted as they reached the lodging house. Tired and worn out the three newsies clomped up the stairs and each went to his or her appointed bed, without even saying good night to the other newsies in the room.  
  
And as Jack climbed into bed, Racetrack glared at him with murder in his eyes.  
  
  
  
AN: Oooooooooooooooo……….. Don't you wanna know what's goin on???? Well, review, or ya ain't gonna learn nuthin'……… 


	26. Mystery In A Drawer

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me now own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hi!! I'm back again!!!!! Thank god I finally figured out what to write!!!! Eh heh……. That's why I didn't post the last chapter for so long……… I had a major case of writers block…… Oh, and for anybody that plans to send me an email to srgolden@aol.com, you won't get a reply, cuz I'm deleting that account.  
  
My new email is: GreenFaerieNumber5@hotmail.com  
  
Comments:  
  
Iris: Well, I'll tell ya eventually……  
  
Duchess: You're right. There isn't anything wrong with "y'all"  
  
dreamcoat: Don't worry……. Race won't be the bad guy, I promise.  
  
Pisky: Just keep reading and you'll find out sometime!!  
  
  
  
Okay everybody, the story's back in Brooklyn again. This takes place right after chapter 24.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
*Mystery In A Drawer*  
  
  
  
"Now dat youse mention it……" Spot started.  
  
He stood thoughtfully for a moment until a look of panic crossed is face.  
  
"What?" Jade asked when she saw his expression.  
  
"Nuthin'," Spot said, putting on a poker face.  
  
He walked over to his desk and pulled open the drawer. He stuck his hand inside the open drawer and it seemed as if he was looking for something.  
  
His hand came across a thick medium sized envelope. 'Good,' he thought, 'It's still there.'  
  
"Can't find sometin'?" Jade asked.  
  
"Naw," Spot said casually, "Ise was jist getting' some bandages foah dat cut of yoahs. I tink it's bleedin' again."  
  
Jade put her hand on her back and, sure enough, she could feel blood seeping through the shirt.  
  
"Heah," Spot said, and he sat behind her on the bed.  
  
Jade dutifully pulled up her shirt a little and gritted her teeth as Spot change the bandages.  
  
"It hoit?" Spot asked.  
  
"No," Jade answered quickly, trying to mask her pain.  
  
"Uh, huh, shoah," Spot said.  
  
He stood up and Jade pulled her shirt back down.  
  
"So what now?" Jade asked.  
  
"What do youse mean?"  
  
"Well, Ise mean what are we'se gonna do foah da rest of da day?"  
  
"I dunno…… we could play cards." Spot answered.  
  
Jade gave him a weird look.  
  
"What?" Spot asked indignantly.  
  
"Dere's sometin' yoah hidin'," Jade said slowly.  
  
"Like what?" Spot asked.  
  
"Ise dunno, why don't youse tell me?"  
  
"Jade yoah not makin' any sense. Youse are probably jist tired. Ise tink youse should sleep foah a while," Spot said.  
  
"Den what are youse gonna do?"  
  
"Ise got some business to attend to," Spot said curtly, and his tone warned Jade to not ask any more questions.  
  
Jade glared at him, but she lay back down anyway, deciding that as soon as Spot left the room she would check in his drawer to see if she could find anything to answer her questions.  
  
Spot had anticipated this, though, and he took a key from his pocket and locked the drawer before leaving the room.  
  
As soon as the door shut and Spot was gone Jade slowly got to her feet and swore loudly about the pain in her back.  
  
She made her way over to the desk and tried to pull open the drawer. It wouldn't budge.  
  
'Damn,' Jade thought to herself.  
  
She knew that if she broke it open Spot would be pissed, and she did owe him one for saving her.  
  
Sighing angrily, Jade walked back over to the bed and flopped down on it, promptly falling into an uneasy, nightmarish sleep. 


	27. Real Smooth........

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey! Another chapter here….duh…… the plot thickens…. Oh yeah, and don't forget to read the story me and two of my friends posted!!!! It's called "Tale Of An Untold Truth" and our author name is Brooklyn Girls Trio. So, read it and review!  
  
Comments:  
  
Rae Kelly: You'll never know!…… well, you will…. As soon as I post the chapter where you find out…..  
  
Jazz: I can't believe you registered, dear……….. here's the chapter! You're welcome!! And at the moment you're watching an old episode of Friends on my t.v………  
  
Duchess: Eh, who cares if it was original? You reviewed, that's all that matters to me…. Thanx, by the way….  
  
Jamie: If you leave reviews under an author name that I share with you people might think that I'm reviewing for myself! Just kidding…….I'm not that desperate for reviews……  
  
dreamcoat: Thanx!  
  
Candi Kane: Sorry! I can't tell you yet….. just keep reading and you'll find out sometime…..  
  
Stripes McKee: You can fly???? Teach me, teach me!!! Hee hee….. Your reviews are so fun……  
  
Volcanous: Oh please don't hurt me! *author cowers in the corner* Just kidding…… thanks for the review!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
*Never Stopping, Never Slowing*  
  
  
  
Spot walked hurriedly down the street toward Manhattan.  
  
'Great,' he thought to himself with disdain, 'Now she really doesn't suspect anyting…..Foist Ise tell 'er dat Ise'll stay, an' den suddenly I 'ave "business ta attend to?" Good job, Conlon….. real smooth…'  
  
'Now, wheah does Race sell again? Well, he's either in Central Park or down near the Sheepshead Races….. I'll try Central Park. Let's jist hope dat he ain't with Jack.'  
  
As Spot neared the park he saw Race charming a girl into buying a paper.  
  
"Race, we'se gotta talk," Spot said once Race was in earshot.  
  
"Not now, Spot," Race said, turning back to the girl and flashing her a flirtatious grin.  
  
"Dere's time foah dat latah, we'se got a problem. Scuse us miss," Spot said dragging Race away and tipping his hat to the girl.  
  
"What's da mattah?" Race asked while he and Spot walked around in the direction of nowhere in particular.  
  
"Creepah knows," Spot said, after glancing around the street to make sure that no one that they knew was there.  
  
"What???!!!!" Race screamed.  
  
Several people stopped what they were doing and stared at the two boys.  
  
"Keep yoah damn voice down!" Spot hissed.  
  
"Well, what do youse mean he knows?" Race asked urgently.  
  
"Well…..Ise ain't shoah or nuthin'…. But 'e did come into my room when 'e thought Ise wasn't dere and 'e looked like 'e was headed foah da drawer….." Spot said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh shit…." Racetrack moaned, hitting his forehead.  
  
"But we'se don't know….." Spot said.  
  
"Why else would he have been there?" Race asked, exasperated.  
  
Spot scratched his head, "Well, I dunno…. Jade was in dere….. Maybe 'e was gonna try something with her…… But I don't tink dat 'e knew dat she was in da room…."  
  
"Jade's in Brooklyn?" Race asked suddenly.  
  
'Shit…..' Spot thought, 'Ise told 'er dat Ise wouldn't let Manhattan know dat…..'  
  
"Yeah," Spot said, "But youse can't tell anyone, k?"  
  
"Shoah," Race said, "But what's she doin' dere?"  
  
"None of yoah business," Spot said defensively.  
  
"Okay, okay," Race said, putting out his hands in a truce like gesture.  
  
"But….. Wait a second, Spot," Race said after a moments thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Creepah's a Brooklyn newsie, so what does 'e have ta do with this?"  
  
Spot's eyes narrowed after a moments thought, "Dat little bastard…." He growled.  
  
"What?" Race asked.  
  
"He's helpin' out da Bronx, an' Jack!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "Who knows? He nevah liked me any, an' maybe since it's in Brooklyn da Bronx asked him ta get it….. Maybe dey offered something in return…"  
  
"Okay, but how did da Bronx know it was dere?" Asked Race.  
  
"What is it with you an dese damn questions?"  
  
"We'se jist gotta figure everyting out, Spot. We can't let dem get it back."  
  
"I know," Spot sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ummm…. Maybe Creepah saw youse give me da envelope, an' he told dem……. Yeah, dat's probably it, since he's always in da Bronx he probably knew about Jack's whole plan an' when he saw youse give it ta me he knew dat something was wrong. In fact, Creepah was in da Bronx da day aftah youse gave it ta me, so he probably hoid dat it was missin'."  
  
"Dat makes sense….. But what's keepin' Creepah from getting' it now dat youse ain't in yoah room."  
  
"Ise locked da drawer," Spot said.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Like a locked drawer's gonna keep Creepah out," Race said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Jade's in dere, an' she did soak him dat one time an' if she saw 'im again she'd try ta kill 'im so….." Spot thought for a second, "Oh shit…."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ise forgot…. She's hoit. She wouldn't be able ta beat 'im right now."  
  
"She got hoit?" Race asked curiously.  
  
"Don't ask," Spot warned forcefully, and Race dropped it.  
  
"So what are we'se still doin heah, Spot?"  
  
"Huh?" Spot asked.  
  
"We'se need ta go ta Brooklyn. Now!" Race said, and dropping his papers on the street he ran in the direction of the bridge.  
  
"C'mon!" He yelled to Spot.  
  
Spot took off after him and the two ran as fast as they could, never stopping, and never slowing.  
  
  
  
AN: Eh, hopefully that confused you………I'm evil, what can I say?…….Nah, you'll all find out what the hell's going on eventually, I promise…… but I won't update ever again if you don't go read "Tale Of An Untold Truth" and review for it!!!!!! Go do that now!!! But only after you've reviewed for this story!!!!! 


	28. Hiya, Jacky-Boy

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
Comments:  
  
Stripes McKee: Yeah, it's Jack Kelly, and you'll just have to see if he's evil after all……..I wanna fly……..  
  
Shirs: I did to thank you….. at some point…… you're on the list in the chapter where I thanked everyone……..dumbo…….j/k…..  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
*Hiya, Jacky-Boy*  
  
  
  
Creeper grinned as he watched Spot leave the lodging house.  
  
'What an' idiot!' he thought to himself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Creeper crawled out from underneath the bed where he had been hiding.  
  
Snickering, he opened the door to Spot's room, expecting to have to fight Jade. He was slightly worried, but he knew she was hurt, and he was pretty sure he could beat her.  
  
When Creeper saw that Jade was asleep his smirk widened. He quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
'Now Ise don't even have ta deal with her!' he thought in delight.  
  
He made his way over to the drawer, stopping when Jade stirred and her face contorted in a grimace in her sleep.  
  
'Must be havin' nightmares,' Creeper thought.  
  
He pulled the drawer forward and frowned when it didn't open.  
  
'Huh,' he thought smugly, 'Like a little locked drawer's gonna stop me.'  
  
But he took the time to look for a key in various places around the room, including the closet, because he still didn't want to wake Jade, mainly because he didn't know the extent of her injuries, and she had soaked him pretty bad that one time.  
  
Finally, he decided to give up and just break the thing open. Glancing a little apprehensively at Jade he gripped the drawer handle and pulled with all his might.  
  
The handle broke off with a loud crack, and Jade stirred and moaned a little, as if she was in pain.  
  
Creeper looked at the drawer angrily, as if it was its own fault that Spot had locked it and the handle had broken off.  
  
Creeper gripped the underside of the drawer and yanked hard again. The desk lurched forward and Creeper grimaced as the legs made a terrible squeaking noise when they scratched along the floor.  
  
Jade turned and Creeper paused again, watching her to see if she would awaken. When she didn't he continued with his effort to open the drawer.  
  
Creeper held the top of the desk with one hand and with the other he once again grabbed the underside of the drawer. He pulled as hard as he could and the drawer came flying out.  
  
Creeper was thrown backward and he swore as his back hit the metal foot of the bed. Again Jade turned, and she cried out slightly.  
  
'Wondah what's happenin' ta her in her dream?' Creeper wondered.  
  
He shook his head, 'No time ta waste,' he reminded himself, and he quickly pawed through the contents of the drawer until he came across the envelope that Spot had touched earlier.  
  
"Bingo," Creeper said to himself.  
  
Getting up, Creeper put the envelope in his shirt and brushed himself off. He froze as he heard a noise downstairs.  
  
His heart sped up…… there were two voices, and the people sounded out of breath. Jade moved again, and she tossed and turned violently, mumbling things like, "Stop," and "No, please."  
  
Creeper thought that maybe the voices belonged to some returning newsies, though it was still very early in the afternoon, and he was worried that if Jade woke up she would scream and alert them to his presence in Spot's room.  
  
Hastily Creeper ambled across the room and covered Jade's mouth with his hand, hoping that the newsies would just get something and leave.  
  
But as the newsies ran up the stairs to the bunkroom Creeper recognized their voices.  
  
'Shit! It's Spot an' Race!' He thought in dismay, and unconciously his hand slipped from Jade's mouth.  
  
Before he could move and find somewhere to hide Jade woke up with a look of pure terror and pain on her face and she screamed.  
  
Spot and Racetrack heard her scream through the door and the ran to the room, throwing the door open and immediately making false assumptions as to what Creeper was doing by the bed.  
  
"Get away from her!" Spot yelled at Creeper, and he jumped on the bigger boy, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Are youse okay?" Race asked Jade with concern, kneeling by the bed.  
  
"Leave me alone, Race," she said, and she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms.  
  
Race left her and pulled Spot off of Creeper, before he knocked him out.  
  
"Lemme go, Race," Spot said.  
  
"We need ta get information out of 'im, Spot, don't soak 'im quite yet," Race said.  
  
Spot calmed down and turned to Creeper, who was sitting on the floor, trying to stand up.  
  
"What da hell were youse doin' Creepah?" Spot asked dangerously.  
  
"If youse tink Ise was doin' somethin' ta her, youse got it all wrong, Conlon," Creeper answered.  
  
"Den what were youse doin'?" Race asked.  
  
"Gettin' what's rightfully da Bronx's," Creeper replied haughtily.  
  
"Da hell it's da Bronx's," Race spat.  
  
"Jack gave it ta us," Creeper said.  
  
"Oh, so now yoah from da Bronx?" Spot asked in disgust.  
  
Race ignored the comment from Spot and said, "It wasn't Jack's ta give!"  
  
Creeper snorted, "Dat doesn't mattah, jist stay out of dis."  
  
"Right, what happens if Ise stay out of dis, huh? Den da Bronx gets Manhattan!" Race yelled.  
  
Jade looked up in surprise.  
  
'What da hell is goin' on?' She wondered.  
  
"Give us da envelope, Creepah," Spot demanded.  
  
"Ovah my dead body," Creepah said, standing up.  
  
Spot walked up to him and shoved him up against the wall, pressing the cane down on his neck so he couldn't breath.  
  
"The envelope," Spot growled, "Now."  
  
Creeper fumbled with his shirt and pulled out the envelope, handing it to Spot.  
  
Spot backed off and Creeper gasped for air, clutching his throat.  
  
Spot was about to say something as they all heard the front door of the lodging house open and slam shut.  
  
"Creepah!" A voice called up the stairs.  
  
Everyone recognized the voice as Jack Kelly's.  
  
"Answah him, an' tell him ta come up heah," Spot whispered.  
  
Creeper gulped, "Yeah?" He called to Jack.  
  
"Didja get it?" Jack asked, and they could hear him walking up the stairs.  
  
Creeper looked at Spot and Spot nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Creeper yelled to Jack, "But youse need ta come heah."  
  
"Why?" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Jist come heah!" Creeper said.  
  
"Whateveah," Jack grumbled.  
  
"What da hell happened ta you?" Jack asked Creeper as he neared the room, referring to Creepers disheveled appearance, compliments of Spot.  
  
"Hiya, Jacky-boy," Spot said coldly as Jack entered the room.  
  
  
  
AN: Dun dun dun!!!!!! Okay, please, please, please, please, please review!!!! I'll never write the next chapter if you don't!! 


	29. All Ya Had Ta Do Was Ask

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey everybody!! Sorry this took so long!!! I had a really busy week………but if any of you thought I had given up on this story……….well…….you were wrong!!!!!!! So here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it………  
  
  
  
Comments:  
  
AthenaHunteress: Nooooooooo!!!!! Please, I beg you, anything but that!!!!!  
  
Olive: Hope you have an extra pair of clothes handy………lol……..  
  
Duchess: Thanx, I'm glad to be forgiven……..  
  
Jamie: Well, maybe he is, maybe he isn't…….heh heh heh……..  
  
Moth: I'll forgive you………But only because I'm so incredibly kind and gracious……just kidding…….Thanx for the review!  
  
Rae Kelly: Okay, I posted more……it wasn't soon, but I posted it!  
  
dreamcoat: Thanks!  
  
Bam: Yeah, I like him that way too………  
  
meggiebaby81: Heh, I love suspense……  
  
Volcanous: Nice use of the review space for advertising….I gotta try that…….  
  
Gemini Kelly: You'll know soon enough……..  
  
Jazz/Elise: My God you are persistent!!!! No wonder we all hate you…….Just kidding!!!! I love you!! Elsie………Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!! (yes I did purposefully call you elsie……..heh heh….fifth grade……award………) Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
*All Ya Had Ta Do Was Ask*  
  
  
  
"Hiya, Jacky-boy," Spot said coldly as Jack entered the room.  
  
"Spot?" Jack whirled around and faced the expressionless Brooklyn newsie.  
  
"What are you doin' heah?" Jack asked.  
  
Spot gave a hollow laugh, "Ise live heah Jack," he said casually.  
  
"Well, yeah, but……." Jack trailed of lamely, "What is Race doing heah?" He asked, gesturing to Racetrack.  
  
"I'm jist heah ta make shoah dat I 'ave a place ta sleep tonight, Cowboy," Race said.  
  
"Race, it's not what you tink, I-" Jack protested, but Race held up his hand for silence.  
  
"How do youse explain dis, den, Jack?" Spot asked, holding up the envelope.  
  
"Youse got it wrong," Jack said angrily.  
  
"How else are we supposed ta get it?! What da hell were youse doin', Jack?! How could you betray yoah own newsies…… yoah own friends?!" Race yelled.  
  
Jade sat on the bed and bit her tongue to keep from interrupting to find out what was going on.  
  
"You jist don't understand, Racetrack," Jack said, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Den how about youse enlighten' me," Race said, throwing his hands wide.  
  
"I've got ta get ta Chicago," Jack mumbled.  
  
"What?" Spot asked.  
  
Creeper intervened before Jack could respond, "Well," Creeper started, "Dis is all well an' good, but I really 'ave ta go."  
  
"Uh uh, Ise ain't done with you yet, Creepah," Spot said, barring the way to the door.  
  
"Let 'im go, Spot," Jack said.  
  
Spot glared at Jack, and he probably would have punched him if Racetrack hadn't said, "Jist let 'im go, we can deal with 'im latah."  
  
Spot gave Race an evil look, but he let Creeper go anyway.  
  
"I said dat I 'ave ta go ta Chicago," Jack said once Creeper left the room.  
  
"Foist of all, why? An' second of all, what da hell does dat have ta do with you stealin' da deed from Kloppman?!" Asked Race.  
  
'Deed?' Wondered Jade, 'What deed?'  
  
"I don't 'ave ta tell you da foist ting," Jack said, "But da second ting is easy, I needed da money foah a train ticket."  
  
"What does dat 'ave ta do with the Bronx?" Spot asked, suspicious.  
  
"I was gonna sell it ta dem," Jack said guiltily.  
  
"We know," Race said.  
  
"Den why did youse ask?" Asked Jack.  
  
Spot smirked, "Jist wanted ta make you admit it, dat's all."  
  
Race sighed, "Why didn't you jist ask us foah da money, if ya needed it dat bad?"  
  
"'Cause none of you 'ave money ta give me!" Jack said.  
  
"So you were jist gonna sell da deed to da Bronx an' leave us on da streets?!" Race shouted angrily.  
  
Jack looked at his feet, "Well, when ya put it dat way…….."  
  
"I didn't know dat dere was any othah way ta put it!" Race countered.  
  
At last Jade spoke, "Alright, now I've been sittin' heah foah da last fifteen minutes or so, not knowing what da hell youse are all talkin' about, so you can eithah tell me, or I'll get up an' kill all of ya!!" She yelled, not being able to think up a less pathetic insult.  
  
Spot raised his eyebrows, "Wow, yoah alive," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shove it, Conlon," Jade grumbled.  
  
"K', Jade," Racetrack said, "Heah's da summary: Jack stole the deed to da Manhattan lodging house from Kloppman one night."  
  
Race looked accusingly at Jack, "I didn't know what 'e wanted it foah until I saw 'im sneak out an' go arrange foah da Bronx ta buy it. So, while Jack was gone one day, befoah 'e had sold it, I took it from 'is bunk an' gave it ta Spot, foah safe keeping."  
  
"But," Race continued, "Apparently Creepah saw me, an' since he's all palsy with da Bronx 'e told dem an' offered ta steal it foah dem, so dat way dey wouldn't even have ta pay foah it or nuthin'."  
  
Jade looked at Jack in surprise, "Why would you do dat?" She asked.  
  
"You wouldn't evah understan', Jade," Jack said.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Jade.  
  
"'Cause my muddah's dyin' an' I wanted ta go be with her, but someone who abandoned dere own twin would nevah understand dat kind of ting!" Jack yelled, his voice hoarse.  
  
"You take dat back!" Jade growled, getting off the bed and lunging towards Jack.  
  
Spot intercepted her and held her back.  
  
"Damn it, Spot, do youse always have ta stop me like dat?!" Jade yelled at him.  
  
"Yup," Spot said, and he pushed her back till she was sitting on the bed again. Jade crossed her arms and fumed.  
  
"Now, what was dat about yoah muddah, Jack?" Spot asked.  
  
"She's dyin', an' dere's nuthin' dat any doctah can do about it. She sent me a lettah a while ago an' asked me ta come. I knew dat I could nevah get da money foah da train ticket in time, so I stole da deed from Kloppman, an' told da Bronx I would sell it ta dem," Jack said slowly.  
  
Racetrack folded his arms and thought hard for a minute. He hadn't been expecting this sort of ethical dilemma.  
  
"Race, I'm sorry! You jist gotta forgive me," Jack pleaded.  
  
"Jack," Race said, "You were gonna leave us with no place ta go."  
  
Jack hung his head in shame, "Yeah………."  
  
"So what now?" Asked Jade nonchalantly after a few moments of an awkward silence.  
  
Jack looked at her, "Youse aren't part of dis Jade," he said.  
  
"Hey, Angel was gonna be left on da streets too, pal, so I'm very much a part of dis," Jade replied.  
  
"Since when did you care about Angel?" Jack taunted.  
  
Jade looked like she was going to get up, but a warning look from Spot kept her in her place.  
  
"Leave it alone, Jack," Spot said.  
  
Jack sighed, "So what are we gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"Well," said Race, "Dere's really only one ting to do."  
  
"What would dat be?" Asked Jack glumly.  
  
"How much money didja need?" Asked Racetrack.  
  
"About five bucks," Jack said.  
  
"How much money do ya got, Spot?" Race asked him.  
  
"About two bucks dat Ise can spare," Spot answered after counting the money in his pocket.  
  
"Jade," Race called, and Jade gave him her attention, "You got a buck on ya?" Race asked.  
  
Jade looked at Jack, then Race, then Spot, then back at Jack.  
  
"Yeah," she said finally, pulling a dollar out the pocket of her pants.  
  
She handed it to Race, who pulled out two of his own dollars, and Race also took the money from Spot.  
  
"Here ya go, Jack," Race said, handing it to his friend, "All ya had ta do was ask."  
  
"I can't take dis," Jack said, refusing to take the money from Race.  
  
"Jack," Spot said, "Yoah da only one heah who still has a muddah ta worry about. Go be with her when she needs ya da most."  
  
Jack looked at Spot and nodded after a moments consideration.  
  
Race stuffed the money into Jack's hand.  
  
"Now go get down to da train yard," Race said.  
  
"But, what abou-" Jack started.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Race said clapping Jack on the back, "We'll take care of it. Jist get outta heah."  
  
"Race I'm so sorr-" Jack started again.  
  
Racetrack held up his hand, shoving Jack out the door he said, "Jist go!"  
  
Jack stumbled out the doorway and ran out of the lodging house, grasping the money in his hand like he would never let it go.  
  
  
  
AN: So, the cat is out of the bag. Now you all know what the hell was going on…….. Eh, it was a bit sappy……..and some of it was so corny I almost choked………..but hey, I like it anyway………God knows why………hee hee hee……  
  
Oh, and for those of you that are thinking to yourself: Wait a sec, Jack's mom is dead.  
  
She isn't dead yet!!! It never said when she died in the movie, and Jack is fifteen and a half in this story, not seventeen!!!! So his mom is still alive!!!!!  
  
Oh, btw, this wasn't the last chapter ………But it is coming soon……*sobs* so sad…..the end of my first story is here………Luckily, I have the idea for the next one……Yay!!!! Okay, so now that you all absolutely LOVE me for telling you what was happening, REVIEW!!!!! The last chapter is good for any Spot/Jade fans out there, but I won't ever post it if you don't review!!! Right this instant!!! THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Hawk The Thespian

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me now own, so Moth no sue.  
  
AN: Okay people, this is still not the last chapter!!! Aren't you happy????!!!!! I sure am……..because you're gonna hate me at the end of it……heh, heh, heh……..  
  
Comments:  
  
Moth: I updated the disclaimer……….You like it?……..lol……..  
  
Jamie: Corny? You want corny? Read my last chapter when I post it………and please don't die laughing, cuz you have to help me and Elisabeth with our campaigns!!!!  
  
Jazz: Ha!!! I got more reviews!!! Take that you yellow-bellied carpet- bagging murderous scallawag!!!!! Lol………….  
  
Rae Kelly: Um…….Jack's 15 and a half in this story…….and since the movie never said when his mom died I made it so that she was still alive……You must have missed that in my author note on the last chapter……….  
  
Ice Dancer: It's your last day of school????!!!!! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! I hate you!!!! Just kidding!!!!!! How could I hate you? You review for my story!!! A lot!!!! Thanx, by the way……..  
  
Gemini Kelly: What can I say? Jack is as dense as……well……something that's really dense………..  
  
dreamcoat: Thanx once again for writing a review!!! Hope this was posted soon enough for ya………..  
  
Volcanous: So sorry…..I'm not known for my manners…….Yeah, all good things must come to an end…….Luckily you have me, who seems to be especially talented in dragging things out until people are begging for the frikkin' end……….  
  
AthenaHunteress: Oh please……..not Swifty!!!! Ummmmm………I'll take Spot at anytime……….Eh……..You could just leave poor little me alone and not put me with anybody!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
*Hawk The Thespian*  
  
  
  
Jade sighed discontentedly and rested her chin on her hand. She was leaning on the railing of the Brooklyn Bridge, waiting for Jack, Blink, and Angel to hurry up.  
  
The whole affair with Jack and the Bronx had been taken care of, and Spot finally got to fulfill his wish to beat the shit out of Creeper.  
  
Joker had explained to Jade that she been left out of the whole deal, and that she had not known about it. So, the two girls visited each other often, though Joker avoided being around Spot at all costs.  
  
Jack had made it in time to tell his mother goodbye and he had returned after her funeral and apologized for the whole mistake on his part. Everyone forgave him and life returned to normal.  
  
Well, as normal as it had ever been. Angel had insisted on Jade coming back to Manhattan and Jade, after hearing no protests on Spot's part, had agreed half-heartedly.  
  
It had been the best time of her life, staying in Brooklyn for those two weeks that Jack was gone. She had started selling papers again, and everyday she sold with Spot.  
  
Tops, the one Brooklyn newsie who was still a little kid, had become attached to Jade, and she was like an older sister to him. She even told him a story once when he couldn't sleep, but she would rather die than admit it if anyone were to ask.  
  
Jade still slept in Spot's room, but they moved another bed in so the Brooklyn newsies wouldn't get the wrong idea, which isn't to say that they still didn't.  
  
Spot and her had become very close, and while everyone else was quite aware of the two's growing attraction neither Spot nor Jade seemed to notice.  
  
So, while the rest of the gang trooped behind her, Jade stood on the bridge, wishing she was back in Brooklyn, where she felt at home.  
  
She would have stayed, if only she had thought that Spot wanted her to. But the king of Brooklyn had given away no signs as to his opinion on the situation, and so Jade had given up, not realizing that Spot had been looking for a sign from her.  
  
Jade blinked back tears.  
  
'Great,' she though, 'Now Ise get ta go back ta Manhattan where Ise don't like anybody. Wonderful, tanks a lot, Spot.'  
  
Angel walked up and put a hand on Jade's shoulder, mistaking Jade's unhappiness for something having to do with her rape, which Jade had told Angel about a few days earlier.  
  
Jade shrugged her hand off and Angel looked at her sadly, again misinterpreting what was wrong.  
  
Jack knew, and if Blink didn't know he sure looked like he did, but, as in childhood, Angel remained blissfully ignorant of her sister's inner turmoil.  
  
Suddenly, just as the group was walking off the bridge a figure could be seen running towards them, yelling, "Wait a sec!"  
  
'It's Spot!' Jade thought, and her heart lifted like an air-balloon, but then it dropped like stone as she realized that it was only Hawk.  
  
"Yeah Hawk?" Jade asked glumly.  
  
"Sometin's wrong, youse gotta come back, Jade," Hawk said between gasps for air.  
  
"What's da mattah?" Jade asked, her blood running cold, 'Is someone hoit?' She thought with panic.  
  
"Tops," Hawk said, "It's real bad, J, youse gotta go now, he keeps askin' foah you."  
  
"Shit," Jade whispered, and she took off in a run back towards Brooklyn.  
  
Her cut had now healed, so it didn't inhibit her movement at all anymore.  
  
Angel started going after her but Hawk held her back, "Youse really don't wanna see dat, Angel, youse jist go back with Jack an' Blink ta Manhattan an' someone'll bring Jade back latah."  
  
Angel started to protest but Blink nodded and led her away.  
  
When they were out of sight Hawk asked Jack, "So, how'd Ise do?"  
  
"Ise almost fell foah it myself," Jack said, clapping Hawk on the back.  
  
"Good," Hawk said grinning, "Ise gotta go, I wanna see dis. See ya around, Cowboy!" Hawk said before running back the way he came.  
  
Jack smiled and jogged to catch up with Blink and Angel. They walked the rest of the way back to the Manhattan lodging house without interruption.  
  
  
  
AN: *Ducks from sharp flying objects being thrown* Don't hurt me, please!!!! Just review, or you'll never ever find out what's happening!!! I swear it!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	31. Forever

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, this is it folks…….The final chapter……. *sobs*………. WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! This is so emotional!!! *blows nose in tissue* *sniff* I'm gonna cry!……………Oh, btw, thank you so much to all the people who have stuck with this story, even through all the cliff hangers and all the stupid suspense and bad writing skills on my part!!! You guys are the best!!!!!  
  
Comments:  
  
Iris: Yeah…..well…….good job on figuring it out!!!! Glad you liked it so much!!!  
  
meggiebaby81: Hmph…..If anybody ever gets mad at you for cliffhangers give me their name an' I'll give 'em a what for………Cliffhangers rule!!!! Eh heh…….please don't hurt me!!!….j/k……..  
  
Duchess: Yes, well, uneventful isn't always bad, now is it? Anywayz……. You probably know exactly what Hawk's up to, I didn't make it all weird and complicated or anything……….It's pretty simple…….I'm afraid I'm not very creative……. : )  
  
Moth: Have you tried excedrin? It works miracles on my headaches……….Happy to hear you liked the "chappie" as you put it…….Hmmm……chappie……I like that…….  
  
Volcanous: Hee hee……I always like your reviews…..You're so enthusiastic!!!! Thank you!!!!! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations……….  
  
Rae Kelly: Oh please!! Not the sporks!!! Anything but the sporks!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Lol………..  
  
Stripes McKee: Here's more!!!  
  
Stress: Heh, you wanna get in a pillow fight with me??!!!! You're goin' down sucker!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!! Hee hee…….I had so many pillow fights with my friends when we were in Greece that I can take anybody!!! Bring it on!!!!  
  
dreamcoat: Thanks for reviewing for my story so much!!! Sorry……that was a sucky comment….I just had to say it though………  
  
rumor: Yup it was a trick!!! Duh………Terrible, terrible little people they are………  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
*Forever*  
  
  
  
Jade burst into the lodging house at full speed.  
  
"Tops!" She screamed out.  
  
The little boy came running down the stairs and he launched himself into Jade's arms, "Yoah back!" He cried with jubilation.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Jade asked while she carried him up the steps to the bunkroom, "Hawk said dat you were hoit."  
  
Tops scratched his head, "Ise ain't hoit……Spot, am Ise hoit?" Tops asked Spot, and for the first time Jade noticed that he had been leaning on the doorframe of his room, watching her.  
  
"Nah, youse ain't hoit," Spot chuckled.  
  
"Ah," Jade said smiling and putting Tops down.  
  
She walked over to Spot.  
  
"Youse got sometin' ta do with this?" She asked poking him in the chest and pushing him backwards.  
  
"Ise don't know what yoah talkin' about," Spot answered, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him.  
  
One arm encircled her waist and the other closed the door. Jade raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Youse plannin' sometin', Conlon?" She asked.  
  
"An' what if I am?" Spot whispered, pushing her up against the door and breathing on her neck.  
  
Jade shivered and Spot laughed.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Jade asked indignantly.  
  
"You," Spot said and his eyes shone with amusement.  
  
"Oh, so now yoah laughin' at me?"  
  
"Maybe," Spot answered.  
  
"Hmph," Jade said, crossing her arms and refusing to look at him.  
  
Spot chuckled again.  
  
"Stop laugh-" Jade's eyes shot open in surprise as she found Spot's lips firmly planted on her own.  
  
She pulled her head away.  
  
"What was dat?" She whispered, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Sometin' I've wanted ta do since……….forevah," Spot said softly, and he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
His lips brushed up against Jade's and she found her arms circled around his neck.  
  
"Forevah?" Jade asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah," Spot said smiling, and he kissed her again.  
  
Neither one moved apart for a very long time.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, there's the sappy romantic scene for y'all………Hope it wasn't too stupid………  
  
Oh, and if anybody wants an epilogue, right a review, cuz I sure as hell ain't gonna write one unless you people ask for it!!!!  
  
So write a review!!!! And ask for an epilogue!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	32. King Of Shadows

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey!! Sorry this took so long!! I was at a convention for my synagogue youth group all weekend! I had sooooooo much fun!!!! Hee hee hee………..Anywho, hope everybody who reads this enjoys it………Have fun!!!  
  
Comments:  
  
Jazz: *sigh*…………glad you like it so much!  
  
Treble: Cool, it's nice to know that at least one person liked my attempt at suspense and a good plot line!!!  
  
Rae Kelly: Here's more!!! Put those sporks away!!! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Duchess: Ummmm…..You wrote epilogue 11 times!!!!! Crazy reviewer ………. lol …….Thanks for reviewing so many times!!!!!  
  
Volcanous: Sorry, this isn't a whole lot later in her life, but it should explain a little bit……….hopefully……..  
  
meggiebaby81: Ummmmm, I'll give you the epilogue, no comment on the sequel, but Spot is MINE!!!!!!!! Just kidding……………..sort of……….  
  
Stress: *Chucks pillow at reviewer* Ha!!! I'll get you yet!!!! Sorry….not enough sleep for me………  
  
Iris: Here it is!!!!  
  
Ice dancer: Okay, I wrote it………now where's my damn cherry????  
  
Stripes Mckee: Alrighty, here is the epilogue.  
  
Bam: Yah, I like happy endings!!!! And cliffhangers……..  
  
Athena Hunteress: Oh, so now I'm only worth MOLDY cookies???? Huh???? Huh????? Is that all I am to you???? A traget pad for MOLDY COOKIES????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol……….I just had to add in the part where they kissed, sorry if it bugged ya that much. Hmmmm…….I'll take Spot any day, but I'm not to keen on Jack…………I dunno, it's your story, do whatever you want.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
*King Of Shadows*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade opened her eyes and yawned sleepily. She sat up and an arm reached out, pulling her back down underneath the covers and holding onto her tightly.  
  
"It's too damn oily ta get up," muttered the owner of the arm.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Spot," Jade said, turning around so she was facing him, "We're goin' ta Manhattan taday, so we'se gotta git up!"  
  
"No tank you," Spot mumbled, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Jade sighed contentedly, like a purring cat.  
  
"See! Youse don't wanna get up eithah!" Spot said jokingly.  
  
"I nevah said dat I did!" Jade said in mock-offense.  
  
They lay there for a few minutes longer before Jade finally sat up again. She threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on.  
  
"Up!" Jade said as she tore the blanket off the bed.  
  
Spot glared at her, "Damn goil," he grumbled, smiling.  
  
He got up and put on his clothes, asking, "Why are we goin' ta Manhattan taday?"  
  
Jade turned away from the brushing her hair in the mirror (Spot had gotten a replacement for the one he had broken) and faced him, answering, "I wanted ta go see Angel, but youse don't have ta come if ya don't want to."  
  
"Naw," said Spot, "It's okay."  
  
The two walked out of the lodging house and off towards Manhattan, stopping at the distribution office and getting a small amount of papers to sell on the way.  
  
"When was the last time we went ta Manhattan, anyways?" Spot asked after selling one of his papers.  
  
"Umm……"Jade stopped and thought for a moment, "I tink it's been at least two weeks."  
  
Spot nodded and they kept walking.  
  
They reached the Manhattan lodging house a while later and Jade tip-toed inside, sneaking up to the bunkroom so that no one knew she was there.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs when she was in the bunkroom.  
  
"Shit!" Racetrack yelled, his eyes growing wide, "What da fuck was dat?!"  
  
"Mornin', Race," Jade said grinning.  
  
"Damn, Jade, do ya have ta be so loud?" Jack groaned, stretching.  
  
"Yup," Jade said nonchalantly.  
  
"So," she asked upon seeing Angel's empty bunk, "Wheah's my sistah? Is she already in da bathroom?"  
  
Jack's face fell, "Uh, Jade?"  
  
Jade eyed his pained expression suspiciously, "What, what's wrong?"  
  
Blink sat up in his bed and it was obvious that he was exhausted from lack of sleep.  
  
"She ain't heah," Blink said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean 'she ain't heah'?" Jade asked, her voice rising in slight panic, for her and her sister had become very close over the last couple of months, and they were like best friends.  
  
Blink looked at the floor guiltily, "We went ta New Irving Hall last night, an' Angel was helpin' Medda out back stage," Blink paused and took a deep breath, "Medda said dat Angel went outside foah air an she nevah came backinside."  
  
"An' you didn't go lookin' foah her?!" Jade demanded.  
  
"We tried!" Blink said defensively, "We looked everywheah."  
  
"So she jist disappeared?" Jade yelled, incredibly frustrated, "You have no idea wheah she is?!"  
  
"Well……" Jack started.  
  
Jade whipped around so she was facing him, "Well what?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Medda found dis not ting nailed ta her back door last night, but we don't know what it's supposed ta mean," Jack said, handing Jade a folded slip of paper from underneath his pillow.  
  
The paper had been closed with a black wax seal, and Jade looked at it curiously for a moment. She opened the paper and read the message, which was written in perfect calligraphy, out loud.  
  
"A promise made is a debt unpaid. Signed, King of Shadows."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Heh heh heh………….Okay, well, a sequel is eminent, but that should be pretty obvious. So, hope you all liked this story and are looking forward to the sequel!!! Oh, and by the way, the line "A promise made is a debt unpaid" was taken from the poem "The Cremation of Sam Mgee." Alright, I totally guess on the spelling of "Mgee"  
  
But, um, I ain't gonna write the sequel unless y'all review!!! I REALLY want lots of reviews and since this IS the last last last last last chapter I am BEGGING you to review!!!! Please!!! This was my first story, let it be one for the books!!!!!! 


End file.
